


Кладдах и хвост змеи

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, приключения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Ньют всегда был уверен, что мифические существа реальны, и много лет искал доказательства. Но раньше ему удавалось найти лишь следы.total!AU, где Ньют — палеонтолог, искатель приключений, а Криденс — мифическое существо (наг).





	Кладдах и хвост змеи

*

Последний факел погас, оставив после себя едва уловимый дымок и неприятный запах. Ньют без особой надежды повертел пучок щепок, пытаясь отыскать уцелевшую, но они все обгорели равномерно. Вздыхая, он размотал кусок огнеупорной ткани, которым прикрывал нижнюю часть пучка, и положил отслуживший факел в ближайшую нишу, потом полез в рюкзак за фонарём. Темнота в этой части подземелий не была кромешной — свет, видимо, всё-таки откуда-то пробивался, но бродить по обветшалым коридорам в полумраке было слишком рискованно.

Луч выхватил кусок стены с размашисто нарисованными мелом стрелками; одна уже слегка расплылась от сырости, но вторая выглядела нетронутой. Ньют прислонился к стене и медленно сполз на холодные плиты, запрокинул лицо; расстёгнутая куртка задралась практически на голову, но он только вяло порадовался этому — не пришлось опираться затылком о влажный шершавый камень.

А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось! Когда ему в руки попали записи о древнем лабиринте, где, по слухам, совсем недавно — возможно, до сих пор — обитали легендарные существа, Ньют сразу добавил это место в свой маршрут. Дневник исследователя, который побывал здесь в начале столетия и сумел вернуться, выглядел весьма реалистично, и многие содержащиеся в нём описания совпали с действительностью. Проблема заключалась в карте. Ньют собирал её по частям, кусочек за кусочком, из разных источников — и, похоже, сложил этот пазл неправильно. Или же карту попросту неверно составили. Её масштаб, во всяком случае, оставлял желать лучшего. В итоге Ньют третий день — если не дольше — бродил по лабиринту и не мог найти не только мифических здешних жителей, но и ведущий на поверхность коридор. Попытки ориентироваться по карте ситуацию только усугубляли. Пришлось от них отказаться и проверять поворот за поворотом, помечая камеры, тупики и уже пройденные ответвления. Правда, пока это тоже ни к чему не вело.

Вздрогнув всем телом, он резко выпрямился; заморгал, потёр лицо, смахивая фантомную пыль. Похоже, начал засыпать и даже этого не заметил. Он поднялся на ноги и, немного подумав, двинулся в том направлении, откуда пришёл. Может, так удастся заметить пропущенный поворот или найти другой выход.

Отчасти идея себя оправдала: через какое-то время Ньют понял, что коридор ему незнаком. Пометок на стенах тоже не было. К тому же коридор, становящийся всё более извилистым, постепенно сужался; раньше такого не случалось. Потолок уже опустился так, что приходилось пригибать голову. Пару раз задев какие-то выросты — не то сталактиты, не то выступы облицовки, — Ньют стал пробираться медленнее, стараясь посматривать по сторонам. Когда стены сблизились настолько, что нужно было протискиваться и с усилием протягивать за собой рюкзак, Ньют ненадолго прислонился к влажному камню — и снова дёрнулся, вынырнул из внезапно наплывшего забытья. Похоже, отдых, даже такой короткий, становился непозволительной роскошью.

К счастью, вскоре коридор снова расширился; выпрямившись, Ньют зашагал в нормальном темпе. Он больше не останавливался, опасаясь уснуть прямо на ходу, но через какое-то время луч света стал тускнеть, затем угас. Пришлось притормозить; Ньют встряхнул фонарик, однако ничего не добился — тот мигнул пару раз и окончательно отключился. Ньют остался в темноте, разбавленной еле слышными звуками капающей воды и потрескиванием камней.

Когда глаза привыкли, он обнаружил, что может различать очертания предметов, и, поразмыслив, решил продвигаться дальше. Даже если коридор заведёт его в очередной тупик — это лучше, чем просто стоять на месте. В крайнем случае, если снова станет совсем темно, можно разобрать рюкзак и отыскать припрятанные поглубже запасные батарейки для фонаря.

Осторожно ступая по плитам — к счастью, достаточно ровным, — Ньют прошёл сотню ярдов, не меньше, прежде чем впереди замаячил перекрытый проход. Через вертикальные прорези в идеально гладкой плите падал золотисто-рыжий свет, похожий на лучи солнца перед закатом.

Вблизи стало заметно, что с обеих сторон плиты крепятся металлические приспособления — вероятно, замок и петли. Конструкция могла оказаться одним из потайных выходов на поверхность, отмеченных на карте. Ощутив проблеск надежды, Ньют ускорил шаг — и вдруг услышал щелчок. Он замер, припоминая ловушки, вскользь упомянутые в дневнике, потом медленно перенёс вес на одну ногу, готовясь вернуться назад, чтобы не попасть под удар. Поздно. Пол под ногами разверзся, и Ньют рухнул вниз, взмахнув руками в рефлекторной попытке ухватиться за что-нибудь. На пару секунд это даже сработало — он повис, зацепившись одной рукой за край плиты, но пальцы соскользнули раньше, чем он успел что-то предпринять.

Первый удар оказался не слишком сильным; к тому же падение немного смягчил рюкзак. Ньют скатился по жёлобу, узкому и очень крутому, отчаянно цепляясь за сырые неровные стены. Ослабленная для удобства лямка от резких движений слетела с плеча; удержав рюкзак за вторую, Ньют попытался притормозить ногами, но жёлоб резко свернул, и он врезался в каменную плиту спиной, так что из глаз посыпались искры. Что-то грохнуло, будто захлопнулась гигантская крышка; по лабиринту раскатилось странное эхо. Хватая ртом воздух, Ньют всё же смог различить раздающийся впереди лязг и скрежет. Падение замедлилось, но обрадоваться он не успел — жёлоб оборвался, и Ньют, здорово приложившись лопатками, растянулся на почти вертикальном скользком скате. Под ногами не ощущалось даже намёка на опору. Когда Ньют сдвинулся, чтобы подтянуться обратно, рюкзак, застрявший на краю жёлоба, стал сползать куда-то в сторону. Рывком извернувшись, Ньют вскинул руку к случайно замеченному выступу. Не успел. Лямка рюкзака лопнула, легко выскользнула из пальцев. Ньют сперва даже не почувствовал, что падает дальше, но затем скат стал отвесной стеной. Снова лязгнуло. Где-то позади раздался глухой звук — рюкзак, похоже, свалился в другой коридор, — а затем Ньют провалился в кроличью нору.

Сгруппироваться он сумел, приземлившись почти по-кошачьи, но равновесие всё равно не удержал — пошатнувшись, завалился набок, в какую-то нишу; рука задела ноздреватый холодный камень, и на ладони, похоже, осталась новая ссадина. Падение, хоть и не самое жёсткое, выбило из лёгких весь воздух; Ньют приложился головой о стену, несильно, но в глазах потемнело.

Кажется, он ненадолго отключился. Очнулся от холода — воздух оказался ледяным, пробирал сквозь одежду, угловатым комком застревал в горле. Ньют медленно осмотрелся, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и найти выход — хотя бы намёк на него. Но ничего похожего в поле зрения не было. В потолке виднелись металлические решётки; через одну падал неяркий холодный свет. Ловушка оказалась узкой камерой с туфовыми стенами, потемневшими и местами источенными водой до состояния швейцарского сыра. По периметру шёл неширокий прерывистый уступ высотой фута два. Ньют действительно угодил в нишу, образованную одним из разрывов, и неровные камни со всех сторон подпирали его, поддерживая в сидячем положении. Стену напротив разрезала плита полированного гранита; на гладкой тёмной поверхности выделялись два неясных пятна. Перед глазами всё плыло, и Ньют, как ни старался, не мог понять, что это такое. В висках нудно постукивало. Он закрыл глаза. Это ненадолго. Всего на несколько секунд. Нужно немного отдохнуть. Только на…

Над ухом что-то звенело, монотонно, едва слышно. Разлепив веки, Ньют огляделся по сторонам, но обстановка не изменилась ни на йоту. Голова удобно покоилась в выемке, так что шевелиться не хотелось — но затылок ломило. Сообразив, что это от контакта с ледяным камнем, Ньют заставил себя поднять голову. Шея хрустнула. Монотонный звук спустя несколько секунд стал угасать — вероятно, звон раздавался в ушах.

Пятна на плите, которые после внимательного рассмотрения оказались металлическими пластинками, смотрели на пленника, как холодные равнодушные глаза. Ньют вяло отмахнулся от них и полез в карман за мобильным, чтобы проверить время — точнее, сколько уже пробыл в этом месте, — втайне надеясь увидеть внезапно возникший сигнал. Но телефон оказался разряжен, а запасные аккумуляторы остались в рюкзаке. Все полезные вещи остались в рюкзаке. Ньют огорчённо вздохнул.

При попытке подняться нога отозвалась болью, бледной, как отзвук от старой раны. Ньют машинально потёр колено — и едва не вскрикнул: боль стала резкой, расплескалась в обе стороны, вниз спустившись почти до лодыжки. На пальцах осталось липкое ощущение. Ньют вяло чертыхнулся, приваливаясь обратно к уступу.

— Как тигр в яме, — пробормотал он. Звук метнулся между стен, раздробился — и угас, будто потонул в этой сырости. — Ещё бы шкуру иметь такую же…

Он чувствовал, что продрог до костей. С одной стороны, не так уж плохо — по крайней мере, он ещё не погрузился в иллюзию тепла; с другой — надолго ли? Пальцы онемели, не то от холода, не то из-за ссадин. Ньют пошевелил правой рукой, которая лучше слушалась, и решил, что всё-таки от холода. Он с несколько абстрактным интересом посмотрел на плиту, прикидывая, сможет ли её сдвинуть хоть чуть-чуть — если сперва сможет подняться на ноги, конечно, — или лучше пожалеть и без того исцарапанные пальцы.

— …в яме? — донеслось откуда-то сверху.

Ньют поднял глаза к потолку. Показалось? Для настоящего эха уже слишком поздно, проще поверить в галлюцинацию. Однако спустя несколько секунд (минут? часов?) он различил новый звук, похожий на обрывок человеческой речи, а следом — неясный шорох, словно по камням тащили что-то тяжёлое.

— Эй! — окликнул Ньют. Голос хрипел, пришлось откашляться, чтобы попробовать снова. — Эй! Там есть кто-нибудь?!

Тишина. Затем шорох стал громче, будто приблизился. Что-то громыхнуло.

— Э-эй! — протянул Ньют, чувствуя, как сознание уплывает. В глазах темнело. — Я здесь! Помогите… пожалуйста.

Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что этот человек может быть настроен враждебно. Мало ли по какой причине он прибыл сюда — или прячется здесь, в подземельях. Во время поисков Ньют уже сталкивался с неприятными типами. Впрочем, выбора у него всё равно нет.

— Эй, вы ещё там?

— …жди… — откликнулся неизвестный. — …ного…

Какое-то время Ньют послушно ждал. Когда он не шевелился, боль стихала, но он боялся уснуть и пропустить, когда его позовут снова. Камни под ногами выглядели надёжными, хотя вода сточила края, и он попытался встать. Как ни странно, получилось с первого раза. Придерживаясь за стену, Ньют сделал несколько шагов; пошатнувшись, остановился. В этот момент плита дрогнула и с натужным скрипом поехала в сторону. Открылся проход, несколько меньше человеческого роста, но достаточно широкий, чтобы не потребовалось протискиваться.

— …сюда… — Голос на этот раз звучал тише и как-то искажался. — …шь меня?

— Да. — Ньют не без труда забрался на выступ и выглянул в проход. За ним начинался длинный тёмный коридор. — Куда мне идти?

— Прямо. — Похоже, это невидимый помощник выкрикнул очень громко. — Там увидишь.

Ньют прошёл несколько ярдов, когда плита, скрипя, вернулась на место. Тьма сделалась непроглядной. Оставалось надеяться, что под ногами не разверзнется ещё один провал.

Обошлось. Минут через пять коридор расширился в маленькую камеру, куда через потолочную решётку, подозрительно похожую на канализационную, проникал слабый свет. Левое ответвление было перекрыто обвалом, но правое, уходящее вверх под небольшим углом, и продолжение коридора, идущее прямо, сохранились.

— Здесь развилка, — сообщил Ньют. — Куда?

— Направо. Тут недалеко.

Новый коридор оказался ещё длиннее и поднимался всё круче; последние несколько метров пришлось ползти на коленях, цепляясь за сырые камни, чтобы не соскользнуть. Теперь Ньют ощущал все конечности с такой отчётливостью, словно с них сняли кожу, но сил на реакцию уже не осталось, и он просто прокручивал в голове последовательность действий при первой помощи. Ещё бы найти свои вещи или хотя бы что-то, способное заменить утерянную аптечку.

Коридор — точнее, уже лаз — закончился ещё одной камерой, на этот раз вполне приличных размеров. Похоже, это была часть основного лабиринта; сюда тоже проникал свет, бледный, странного оттенка — явно не дневной. Привалившись к стене, Ньют обвёл взглядом помещение: правильная прямоугольная форма, высокий потолок с разноразмерными выступами неясного назначения, кое-где начинают формироваться сталактиты. Источник света он так и не нашёл. В противоположной стене виднелись другие лазы, частью заваленные, почему-то все на разной высоте — самый верхний примерно на уровне груди, — и обычный проход, высокий и узкий. По разные стороны от него в дальних углах обнаружились такие же проходы, только перегороженные понизу каменными блоками, явно принесёнными сюда намного позже из другой части подземелий — их ещё не попортила сырость, грани были практически ровные.

— Не спать, — пробормотал Ньют, отталкиваясь от стены. Стоит только увлечься абстрактными размышлениями, подольше бездумно поразглядывать обстановку — и он снова забудется. Нет, это можно отложить. Ещё немного.

Ноги не желали идти, особенно по выщербленному и местами мокрому полу, но он упрямо побрёл к ближайшему проходу. Знакомый шорох доносился как раз оттуда. Подняться по истёртым ступеням оказалось задачей не из лёгких, но Ньют напомнил себе, что в его жизни бывали передряги похуже.

В этом коридоре было темно (и, судя по запаху, ещё более сыро), но впереди виднелась серебристая полоса. Вблизи она превратилась в бледный неоднородный поток — свет, очевидно, струился сквозь настоящую канализационную решётку; естественно образованные помещения здесь очень гармонично вплетались в систему, созданную руками. На краю сознания всплыла мысль, что это всё обязательно нужно добавить в будущую книгу — но исчезла, когда Ньют заметил движение. В четырёхсторонней развилке, в центр которой и падал свет, что-то шевельнулось, а затем из бокового прохода выглянул человек.

— Это ты?..

На более длинную фразу сил не хватило. Цепляясь за стену, оскальзываясь, Ньют поспешил навстречу незнакомцу, но почти сразу остановился, поняв, что задыхается. Было очень душно, вонь от сырости усиливалась, забивая ноздри.

— Ты мне помог? — прошептал Ньют. Голова болела нестерпимо, словно обручи, стянувшие её ещё раньше, начали нагреваться.

Вместо ответа незнакомец отделился от стены и странным движением вышел — выплыл в центр развилки. Следом тянулось нечто большое, тёмное, как огромная длинная тень. Ньют смахнул влагу с ресниц — не то пот, не то заслезились глаза — и всмотрелся внимательнее. Человек был высокий, довольно худой, белокожий; почему-то раздет выше пояса. Лицо оставалось в тени, но глаза блестели.

— Ты… — покачнувшись, Ньют припал к стене; хватанул ртом тяжёлый воздух, пытаясь уместить в голове реальность увиденного.

У человека не было ног. Немного ниже линии талии белая кожа переходила в тёмную; то, что Ньют принял сперва за одежду, оказалось чешуёй, чёрной, атласно поблёскивающей. Человеческое тело продолжалось соразмерным в обхвате змеиным… и продолжалось, и продолжалось. Хвост огромной змеи терялся в коридоре, откуда она выползла.

Нет. Не змеи.

— Наг… — выдохнул Ньют. Если б он только мог, выкрикнул бы это от восторга. Но пересохшие губы слиплись и еле двигались. Глаза снова слезились — или их заливал пот, не разберёшь, — обручи раскалились уже невыносимо, и он осел, неловко подгибая ноги. Шорох преследовал его в темноте.

Шорох заставил его очнуться. В первый момент ему показалось, что он кого-то обнимает… а было бы неплохо — проснуться в чьей-то постели и понять, что всё было сном. Иногда Ньют всерьёз сожалел, что не может жить без приключений. Потом он сообразил — его куда-то перемещают. Человек… нет, наг — наг нёс его на спине, придерживая за скрещенные на своей груди руки, медленно, но без заметных усилий.

— Эй… — пробормотал Ньют куда-то в шею, пытаясь открыть глаза. Не получалось.

— Потерпи, — бросил наг. — Скоро придём.

Ньют не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени — похоже, снова отключился по дороге, — но следующее осознанное впечатление было чуть более приятным: он лежал — и лежал на чём-то мягком, приятно пахнущем, похожем на настоящую постель. Разомкнув веки, он увидел нависшее сверху человеческое лицо. В рот словно песка с солью насыпали, но он упрямо выдавил:

— Где я? И…

— В безопасности. Но ты ранен. И, похоже, истощён. Давно ты здесь блуждаешь?

— Не знаю. Два дня… не меньше. — Ньют попытался приподняться, но его удержала, прижав к постели, неожиданно сильная рука. — Рюкзак… там аптечка, еда… все мои вещи. Он упал… в другую сторону.

— Упал, когда ты провалился в ловушку?

— Да. Не знаю… куда. — Ньют слабо усмехнулся. — Зато нашёл тебя… наконец-то.

Мгновенно помрачнев, наг отодвинулся.

— Меня? Ты меня здесь искал?

— Вас… нагов. И нашёл. Аптечка нужна. И вода.

Ньют не заметил, когда глаза закрылись. Слова нага падали в темноту, как капли в недвижную воду:

— Я понял. Посмотрю, что можно сделать. Попробуй пока поспать.

— Да. — Ньют мечтательно вздохнул. — Спать. Это хорошо.

Он выплыл из душного сна, в котором всё время куда-то бежал, с очень чётким и очень неприятным ощущением, что голова начинает растрескиваться, как пересохшая земля. Трещины расползались от рта в разные стороны, сходясь на затылке и на висках. Ньют потёр лицо руками; мерзкое ощущение немного отступило, и он сумел приподняться на локте, привычно уже привалился к каменной стене. Было темно, но он смог разглядеть, что находится в каком-то гроте, выходящем в пещеру побольше и несколько более светлую — там как будто царили ранние сумерки. Спустя пару секунд в проёме возникла человеческая фигура.

— Очнулся? Что-нибудь нужно?

— Воды, — отозвался Ньют. Он едва узнал собственный голос, и половина слова исчезла, но его вроде бы поняли.

— Сейчас, — кивнув, незнакомец нырнул в сторону. Мелькнула дуга змеиного тела, и Ньют только в этот момент вспомнил, кто его спас.

Он кое-как сел — точнее, принял положение полусидя, опираясь о стену лопатками, чтобы не завалиться набок, и прикрыл глаза. Смотреть здесь всё равно не на что; он даже не мог порадоваться своему открытию — слишком вымотался. В таком положении он едва не отключился снова, но его привели в чувство знакомый шорох и прикосновение к плечу.

— Держи. — Наг вложил ему в ладони маленькую деревянную плошку; помедлил и убрал только одну руку, вторую переместив Ньюту за голову — не коснулся, но явно приготовился в случае чего поддержать.

Вода была чистой на вид — прозрачная, без всякого запаха, — но Ньют бы обрадовался любой — всё лучше, чем облизывать стены.

— Спасибо, — прохрипел он между глотками. — Откуда?..

— Здесь есть источник. Не совсем естественный, я полагаю — похоже, наполняется по искусственному водоканалу из какого-то подземного озера. — Наг с удивительной педантичностью проследил, чтобы Ньют выпил всё, и помог ему заново устроиться, подложив под голову что-то вроде подушки. Истёртая до характерной мягкости ткань пахла сухой травой, набивка чуть похрустывала. — Твой рюкзак я нашёл, но большая бутыль оказалась пуста. Не стоило крепить её снаружи, от удара о камни она помялась и треснула.

В голове Ньюта гудело так, словно он случайно забрёл на стоянку грузовиков поутру, когда уже включают двигатели, но он всё же сумел связно сформулировать причину своего удивления:

— Ты говоришь! В смысле, по-английски. И очень…

— Очень связно? — с мрачноватым интересом предположил наг, когда Ньют замешкался.

Тот помотал головой и немедленно пожалел об этом — под черепом словно камни перекатились, перед глазами снова поплыли цветные круги.

— Очень современно.

— Ничего удивительного. Я вырос в Нью-Йорке.

Ньют распахнул глаза. Даже боль на секунду утихла.

— Что, прости?

— Я рос и воспитывался в большом городе, — терпеливо повторил наг. Прохладная рука легла Ньюту на лоб. — Это долгая история. Сейчас тебе нужно поспать. Я не очень разбираюсь в медицине, но, похоже, ты переохладился, пока был заперт в той ловушке.

— Да. На сотрясение не похоже, — подтвердил Ньют заплетающимся языком. Первый шок прошёл, и глаза стали слипаться.

— Хорошо. — Наг отпустил его и отодвинулся. — Отдыхай. Вопросы будешь задавать потом.

Второй раз повторять эту рекомендацию не потребовалось: едва Ньют, немного повернувшись, нашёл удобное положение, тут же уснул — кажется, на этот раз без снов.

К тому моменту, как он очнулся, в пещере явно стало светлее. Голова уже почти не болела, и он смог осмотреться получше. Правильная геометрическая форма — полусфера, вертикально срезанная с одной стороны — и слишком гладкие стенки выдавали рукотворное происхождение грота. Судя по всему, это был специально устроенный альков немалых размеров — больше, чем нужно одному человеку, и, пожалуй, совсем неплохо даже для нага. Под слоями разносортной ткани, устилающей альков, угадывались охапки сухой травы, а по краям полусферы — ветки. Ньют с изумлением осознал, что находится в гнезде. Наг притащил его в собственную спальню.

Наги! Они всё-таки существуют! Ньют всё ещё не мог до конца в это поверить. В мозгах было пусто, словно все дельные мысли так и остались там, в коридоре, где он впервые увидел великолепное змеиное тело и поблёскивающие человеческие глаза. Бездумно разглядывая потолок своего неожиданного убежища, он не сразу понял, что пляшущие на краю, у самого выхода, всполохи имеют характерный золотисто-рыжий оттенок. Прислушавшись, можно было различить тихое потрескивание.

Ньют осторожно подобрался к выходу — что ж, по крайней мере, тело стало слушаться — и выглянул наружу. Прямо на полу зала, в нескольких шагах от алькова, горел костёр; дым, похоже, уходил без задержек, поскольку запахи практически не ощущались. Естественная или искусственная, пещера явно обладала отличной вентиляцией.

Наг как раз подкладывал в огонь ветки; заметив появление Ньюта, он совершенно спокойно наклонил голову в некоем подобии приветствия, потом кивнул на костёр:

— Подумал, что тебе это понадобится. Я-то привык к местному тусклому освещению, но человеческим глазам нужен более яркий свет. И тебе не помешает сухое тепло.

— А дрова откуда? — спросил Ньют, не придумав ничего умнее.

— С поверхности. Я знаю короткие пути наружу.

— С поверх… — Ньют задохнулся. — А ты…

— Наверху сейчас ночь. Я могу тебя проводить, но не сейчас. Подожди, — наг сделал упреждающий жест рукой, — не вставай. Нога тебе спасибо не скажет.

Ньют, который уже свесил ноги с края алькова, опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что лодыжка перетянута эластичным бинтом, а в штанине, разрезанной до колена и местами разодранной, виднеется обычная повязка.

— Перелома вроде бы нет, — добавил наг неуверенно. — Похоже на растяжение.

— Тогда это не обязательно, если я пока не собираюсь ходить. — Ньют размотал бинт и обнаружил небольшую опухоль. Ничего страшного, с ним такое уже случалось. — Вот лёд приложить не помешало бы.

— Льда нет, — наг совершенно по-человечески пожал плечами. — Но я могу принести камни — валуны из источника, они гладкие, как галька — или какие-нибудь металлические предметы, здесь есть нечто вроде заброшенных хранилищ.

У него был забавный голос, как будто слегка скрипучий, иногда чуть резковатый. Очевидно, Ньюту это не показалось, как он уж было решил.

— Как тебя зовут? — Он постарался дружелюбно улыбнуться.

— Криденс.

— Очень приятно. А я…

— Ньютон А. Ф. Скамандер. Я видел карточку на рюкзаке. Интересная фамилия.

— Э… да. Спасибо. Лучше просто Ньют.

— Хорошо, я запомню. — Наг — то есть Криденс — снова вежливо наклонил голову. — Так что принести, камни или металл?

— А можно и то, и другое? — рискнул Ньют. Его скорее интересовало, как Криденс реагирует на просьбы, но и разнообразие “лечебных” средств не помешает.

— Можно, — всё так же спокойно ответил тот. — Только придётся подождать подольше, это в разных концах коридора.

— Ничего, — Ньют улыбнулся уже по-настоящему. — Я подожду.

Пока Криденс ходил… ползал? В общем, пока Криденс перемещался по своим владениям в поисках обещанного, Ньют предпринял попытку дохромать до рюкзака, виднеющегося в дальнем углу зала, но после трёх или четырёх шагов позорно капитулировал и отполз обратно. Нога и правда вела себя скверно. На бедре обнаружились синяки, красочно заполняющие пространство между старыми шрамами. Под повязками оказались ссадины и рваные раны — бывало и хуже, но всё равно неприятно. Обработаны они были непрофессионально, но не так уж плохо, старательно и аккуратно; судя по запаху использованных средств, Криденс обнаружил спрятанную под верхним клапаном рюкзака аптечку. На боку, несмотря на боль, следов не осталось, а верхнюю половину тела, очевидно, защитила куртка. К несчастью, она лежала возле рюкзака, так что оценить её состояние Ньют не мог. Разочарованно вздыхая, он отодвинулся от края алькова и улёгся на спину; раскинул руки, снова разглядывая низкий каменный купол.

— Всё в порядке? — донеслось снаружи спустя пару минут. Двигался Криденс и правда почти беззвучно, за треском костра Ньют не заметил его приближения.

— Да, — отозвался он, потом с некоторым усилием сел. — Если не считать того, что я не могу даже дойти до собственных вещей.

Голос звучал странно, очень глубоко, с некой вибрацией — красиво, надо сказать, — но без всякого эха. Должно быть, акустика здесь как в хорошем концертном зале.

— Прошу прощения. — Криденс, который только что возвышался над костром, как человек — ростом примерно как сам Ньют, быстро прикинул тот, — как-то осел и плавно скользнул в сторону и назад. — Не подумал об этом.

Ньют завороженно наблюдал, как он двигается мягкими зигзагами, словно настоящая змея невероятных размеров; человеческая часть тела при этом слегка покачивалась, руки были свободно опущены, как у людей при неторопливой ходьбе. А вот чтобы вернуться, он описал ровный полукруг по залу, опустившись к самому полу, почти задевая камни животом — человеческим, с тонкой бледной кожей; рюкзак он, полуобернувшись через плечо, небрежно тащил за собой за лопнувшую лямку. Ньют запоздало порадовался, что ничего хрупкого у внешних стенок нет — небольшую фотокамеру и планшет с запасными аккумуляторами он хранил в середине, тщательно обернув пузырчатой плёнкой и утрамбовав вокруг мягкие вещи. Это падение было не первым. Впрочем, впервые несчастный случай заканчивался для Ньюта настолько экзотично.

По обеим сторонам среза, образующего вход в альков, были вырезаны желоба — по сути, пандусы, только с вогнутой поверхностью. Один, совсем пологий, медленно переходил в скруглённый почти до идеальной дуги стык между стеной и полом; другой, наоборот, спускался под очень крутым углом. Возле него Криденс и устроил рюкзак, потом так же плавно отполз к костру. Ньют осторожно, стараясь не наступать на больную ногу, выбрался из алькова и опустился на пол, откинулся на этот жёлоб, как на спинку кресла. Каменные плиты оказались не такими уж холодными, даже в футболке сидеть так было вполне комфортно.

— Голова больше не болит? — спросил наг. Он свил тело кольцами, как змея, греющаяся на камне, а человеческую половину выпрямил и чуть наклонил вперёд, сложив руки перед собой на элегантно изогнутой части, которая уже однозначно являлась змеиным животом — так человек кладёт ладони на бёдра… или скорее, на колени. — Ньют? Вы слышите, мистер Ньютон А. Ф. Скамандер?

— А? Что? — очнувшись, Ньют попытался отвести взгляд. Это было очень непросто. — Кажется, нет. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.

Криденс неопределённо вздохнул.

— Можете смотреть, — произнёс он, и Ньюту показалось, что на его губах промелькнула тень благосклонной улыбки — или, возможно, усмешки. По глазам ничего не получалось прочесть. — Я так понимаю, именно за этим вы и спустились в подземелья.

— Я… ну, да. — Ньют смущённо улыбнулся. Глупо оправдываться. — Но я правда не ожидал, что смогу встретить… уже отчаялся, если честно.

Он невольно придвинулся ближе, потом наклонился в сторону, чтобы отблески костра не так мешали. Криденс как-то сжался, на секунду нахмурил брови, но почти сразу опустил лицо, будто пытаясь сделать вид, что ничуть не обеспокоен таким пристальным вниманием. Ньют впервые смог его рассмотреть. Верхняя половина — точнее, часть, по длине она оказалась явно меньше половины — могла бы принадлежать человеку вполне обычного сложения, ростом футов шести, не больше. Кожа была бледной, но не сероватой, как у человека, полностью лишённого солнца — скорее как у того, кто пережил скучную пасмурную зиму в городе. Черты лица резкие, но не грубые; красиво очерченные губы; блестящие карие глаза. На вид он был молод — наверняка младше самого Ньюта, — но в гладких тёмных волосах уже поблёскивала седина. Размер змеиного тела в таком положении оценить было сложно, но по самым скромным прикидкам его длина превышала два человеческих роста, а по объёму оно не уступало торсу. Ту часть, которую можно было со всем основанием назвать животом змеи, покрывали серые пластинки, всё остальное — более крупная глянцевая чешуя великолепного антрацитового цвета. На кончике хвоста виднелось какое-то утолщение.

— Вы искатель приключений, мистер Скамандер? — Криденс взглянул на Ньюта искоса. — Или разыскиваете именно странных существ?

— А… И то, и другое, наверное. Всего понемногу.

— И ваши поиски впервые увенчались успехом?

— Да, практически. Максимум мне удавалось обнаружить следы, обычно довольно древние.

— Вот как, — без выражения произнёс Криденс.

Ньют не мог понять, что его завораживает сильнее — эта имитация светского разговора или само существо, так непринуждённо его поддерживающее.

— А ты… — Он вдруг вспомнил недавние слова Криденса. — Как ты сюда попал? Как давно? Где твои родители? Они тоже на… — Он осёкся, понимая, что сказал что-то не то.

Лицо Криденса замкнулось, глаза утратили блеск. На секунду Ньюту показалось, что наг превратится в каменное изваяние, но потом побледневшие губы приоткрылись, и Криденс обронил:

— Я не знаю.

Ньют виновато потупился; он никогда не умел беседовать по душам и обычно помнил о своей неловкости, но тут научный интерес взял верх над осторожностью. Пора бы напомнить себе, что это существо столь же разумно, как любой человек — а может быть, и разумнее. Во всяком случае, рассуждал он вполне здраво.

Внезапно Криденс заговорил вновь, негромко и блёкло, но без недовольства:

— Я отчасти понимаю ваш интерес, мистер Ньютон Скамандер. Но некоторые вопросы задавать не следует. Слишком лично. Попробуйте что-нибудь нейтральное. Может, что-то более научное?

Ньют попытался придумать что-то “научное”, но в голову, как назло, приходила только всякая нелепица.

— Ты обычно спишь здесь? — в конце концов спросил он, кивнув на “гнездо”.

— Чаще всего. — Криденс немного расслабился; задумчиво огляделся по сторонам, словно видел это место впервые. — Есть ещё пара помещений, которые можно использовать в качестве спальни, но они расположены не так удобно. — Опережая следующий вопрос, он покачал головой: — Я живу тут не так долго, как можно подумать, но успел изучить лабиринты. От скуки — здесь, в общем, больше нечем заняться. Да, возле входа, бывает, появляются охотники — браконьеры, я подозреваю, но это не моя забота. И один раз внутрь забрёл человек — может, тоже охотник, который просто поддался любопытству, или такой же авантюрист, как вы; я спрятался и следил за ним, но он побродил по верхнему уровню и вскоре ушёл. Этот комплекс, судя по всему, выстроен специально для… для моих соплеменников.

— Именно так сказано в моих данных, — подтвердил Ньют. — Послушай… может быть, ты просто расскажешь мне о себе — то, что сам сочтёшь нужным? Или это тоже слишком личное? И, пожалуйста, называй меня Ньютом. Не надо официоза.

После задумчивой паузы Криденс кивнул сам себе и внезапно наклонился вперёд, словно собирался отжаться от пола. Ньют зачарованно наблюдал, как он со знакомым уже шорохом распускает кольца, так что змеиное тело спиралью ложится на камни, а затем устраивается свободнее, опираясь локтем о собственную чешуйчатую спину.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что твоё любопытство заведёт тебя в неприятности?

Ньют глянул на забинтованную ногу и с самым растерянным видом пожаловался:

— Никак не мог такого предположить. Это вообще со мной впервые.

— Да, шрамы на руках — прекрасное тому подтверждение, — серьёзно ответил Криденс — и прежде чем Ньют, испортив весь эффект, успел рассмеяться, сменил тему: — Не совсем понимаю, что ты хочешь услышать. Кто я? Похоже, теперь я этого и сам не знаю. Откуда? Я всегда считал, что родился в Нью-Йорке, но, похоже, это оказалось… не совсем верно.

Немного подумав, Ньют смог сформулировать аккуратно — во всяком случае, аккуратнее, чем в первый раз:

— Как получилось, что ты здесь оказался? И что ты о себе всё же знаешь?

Глядя перед собой, Криденс выдохнул, длинно и тихо, словно не смог сдержаться. Глаза потускнели, лицо стало печальным и усталым… нет, потерянным. Так выглядит человек, который действительно не знает, что делать.

— Если не хочешь…

— Нет, думаю, ты прав, — тускло сказал Криденс, потом бросил осторожный взгляд, словно проверяя, не пытается ли Ньют подобраться к нему ближе, и, убедившись, что тот смирно сидит на месте, несколько успокоился. — Стоит потренироваться в объяснениях — на случай, если я на самом деле захочу с кем-то поделиться… И самому себе сформулировать поточнее тоже не помешает. Пока что когда я оглядываюсь назад — вижу рассказ из сборника мистических историй.

Он замолчал, снова опустил взгляд, наклонив голову. Оставленный без внимания костёр угасал, так что на светлую кожу и чёрную чешую ложились всё более красные отблески; это придавало Криденсу пугающий вид — мрачная иллюстрация к упомянутому рассказу.

Ньют постарался как можно незаметнее поменять позу, втайне надеясь, что много времени эти объяснения не займут. Любопытство снедало его, но голод грозил оказаться сильнее.

— Ты должен понимать, — медленно начал Криденс, по-прежнему разглядывая что-то на каменном полу, — что я не знаю, почему всё это происходит со мной. И как всё началось. И вряд ли теперь уже смогу узнать. — Он поднял глаза. — Раньше я был человеком.

Ньют открыл было рот, но Криденс выразительно качнул головой, одновременно сделав резкое движение кончиком хвоста.

— Или думал, что им являюсь. — Он задумчиво оглядел изгибы змеиного тела. — Я сирота, рос в приёмной семье. Своих настоящих родителей, если их и видел когда-либо, не помню; впрочем, приют тоже почти не помню — так, обрывки какие-то. И у меня всегда… у меня были странности, хотя и не слишком заметные. Мать долго не верила — или делала вид, что не верит, притворялась, что не замечает ничего; говорила, что я всё придумываю, что мне показалось… нам всем, очевидно, показалось. А потом стало поздно. У меня появилась чешуя. Нет, — он снова дёрнул хвостом, предупреждая вопрос, — врачу меня не показывали. Мы… моя мать возглавляла религиозную организацию с очень строгими правилами. — Он сделал паузу и внимательно посмотрел на Ньюта, явно ожидая реакции.

— Сектантка, — осторожно уточнил тот.

Криденс на секунду сжал губы, но подтвердил:

— Глава секты, да. Для меня были предусмотрены особенно жёсткие правила. Я долго скрывал своё состояние, чтобы не оказалось, что я нарушаю какое-то из них. Когда трансформация зашла настолько далеко, что дальше скрывать было невозможно, я думал, что… у меня было несколько вариантов, на самом деле. Думал, что меня проклянут и выгонят. Начнут показывать на собрании как пример торжества демонов — мать уже уличала меня в ереси. Может, наконец покажут врачам. — Он посмотрел на Ньюта с недоумением, словно сам не верил в то, что приходится говорить. — Но ничего не произошло. Мать просто меня спрятала.

— В каком смысле — спрятала?

— В прямом. — Криденс всё так же озадаченно пожал плечами. — До этого я работал — в рамках деятельности нашей организации, но всё же… и она раньше брала меня на разные встречи, отправляла с поручениями, но после просто заперла в дальней комнате. И, похоже, запретила остальным ко мне приближаться. Бывало, ко мне по нескольку дней никто не заходил.

— И… что в итоге произошло? — спросил Ньют. У него в голове не укладывалось, что можно так обращаться с живым человеком — тем более собственным ребёнком, пусть и приёмным. — Как ты освободился?

Криденс смотрел на него хмуро.

— Вырвался. Тоже буквально. В какой-то момент я просто утратил контроль над собой, и вдруг оказалось, что моё новое тело очень сильное. Во всяком случае, хлипкие деревянные стены меня удержать не могут. — Он как-то сжался; тон стал виноватым. — Так я оказался на улице посреди ночи, неожиданно для себя, распугивая прохожих — как назло, там всегда есть люди, даже глубоко за полночь. И… Всё в порядке?

Ньют понял, что попытка незаметно сменить позу провалилась.

— Нога болит. — Он неловко улыбнулся, стараясь не морщиться.

Нечеловечески плавным, но очень быстрым движением Криденс поднялся, выпрямляясь.

— Я же принёс тебе камни. Вернись в гнездо.

— А, значит, ты и сам его так называешь, — заметил Ньют, довольный, что его догадка подтвердилась.

Криденс издал короткий шипящий звук — аналог сдержанного смешка, очевидно.

— Было бы глупо называть это сооружение постелью, как раньше. Немного поздно делать вид, что ничего не изменилось. Хотя в одной из комнат внизу есть пара очень старых кроватей и несколько лежанок. Либо здесь когда-то жили и обычные люди…

— …либо все наги проходят метаморфозу, — договорил Ньют. Подняться оказалось не так уж сложно, и он уселся на краю гнезда, уложив ногу в жёлоб и свесив здоровую рядом. — Интересный способ развития. Возможно, межвидовое скрещивание? Ты, например, на вид вполне взрослый; теоретически у тебя уже могут быть собственные дети.

— Это такой способ спросить, сколько мне лет? Или узнать моё семейное положение? — Криденс подсунул ему под лодыжку свёрнутый кусок ткани, такой же истёртой, как все остальные в гнезде, и устроил вокруг несколько холодных камней, так что они легонько касались щиколотки. — Детей у меня, определённо, нет.

— Я просто теоретизирую. А где ты научился оказывать первую помощь?

— У меня две младших сестры. — Криденс задумчиво разглядывал ногу, потом поправил один из камней. — Тоже приёмных. У них тоже бывали ушибы, порезы, растяжения… и простуда.

— Повезло. — Ньют улыбнулся. — Мне повезло, я имею в виду.

— В чём именно?

— Не так часто можно встретить человека, который готов бескорыстно помочь незнакомцу и вдобавок умеет это делать. И, разумеется, встретить нага можно ещё реже. Но мне повезло получить два в одном.

— Почему ты считаешь, что я помогаю тебе бескорыстно? — спросил Криденс с любопытством.

Ньют вскинул брови:

— А разве нет?

Криденс смотрел на него с застывшим лицом, затем вдруг дрогнул, расслабился и почти рассмеялся.

— Ты забавный. — Он дёрнул уголками рта и отвернулся к углям. — Похоже, если бы я и искал выгоду, спасая тебя, мои надежды не оправдались бы. Ну что с тебя взять?

— Боюсь, абсолютно ничего. — Изогнувшись, Ньют кое-как дотянулся до рюкзака и перетащил его поближе, стал копаться в верхнем отделении. Вещи там были уложены не очень плотно и совершенно перемешались при падении и перетаскивании. — Моя одежда или техника тебе наверняка не понадобятся, и ничего ценного у меня при себе нет. Я мог бы вписать тебя в книгу, — оживившись, он глянул на Криденса, но потом спохватился: — Хотя ты вряд ли ищешь славы, иначе бы не прятался здесь.

— Я ищу безопасности, а не славы.

— Я понимаю. Но сейчас ведь не Средние века, люди очень даже интересуются волшебными и сверхъестественными существами и многие их… вас не боятся. После момента паники ты бы оглянулся и обнаружил, что можешь стать знаменитостью.

Ньют наконец выудил пакет с остатками армейского пайка, одного из тех, что перед отъездом позаимствовал у брата, и пару энергетических батончиков; торопливо вскрыл упаковку галет и вытащил сразу несколько штук.

— Не думаю, — мрачно произнёс Криденс. — Я не мог позволить снова посадить себя в клетку.

— Это тоже понятно. Хочешь попробовать? — Ньют вытряхнул ещё одну галету. Его забавляло неуверенное любопытство, с которым Криденс на него поглядывал. Но тот лишь неопределённо шевельнул кончиком хвоста:

— Я не голоден.

— И чем ты здесь питаешься?

— Подножным кормом.

Ньют озадаченно посмотрел на него, но не успел прожевать, чтобы переспросить.

— Так ты, значит, писатель?

Ньют помотал головой, проглатывая куски наспех, так что чуть не поперхнулся.

— Вообще-то палеонтолог. Можно мне ещё воды? Я с детства интересовался мифическими существами, но мне всегда говорили, что это сказки. Потом я увлёкся прикладной наукой. И на раскопках мы однажды нашли скелет, очень странный, а рядом каменные наслоения, оплавленные без всяких причин. Считается, что это утерянное звено, один из поздних видов птеродактилей, но я до сих пор уверен, что это был дракон. Вот я и решил вернуться к своему прежнему занятию и занялся поисками необычных существ уже серьёзно. Родственники, конечно, крутят пальцем у виска, но поддерживают меня… в своей манере. О, спасибо. — Он принял чашку с водой, глиняную и явно больше предыдущей. — У тебя где-то здесь склад посуды?

— Вроде того. — Криденс ловко свернулся кольцами у его ног, отклонившись назад, и заглянул в лицо снизу вверх. — Это ведь обитаемый лабиринт — был когда-то. Что-то вроде небольшого посёлка. И здесь много всего осталось. Ты всегда такой болтливый?

Всё-таки закашлявшись, Ньют попытался спрятать смущённую улыбку за чашкой.

— На самом деле нет. Скорее наоборот. Я не очень хорошо умею ладить с людьми. Обычно я их раздражаю и потому стараюсь помалкивать. Просто ты… вообще вся ситуация слишком необычная. — Он немного подумал и всё-таки взял пакетик с консервированным тунцом. — Если болтовня мешает, я могу прекратить и сидеть тихо.

Флегматично пожав плечами, Криденс отодвинулся — точнее, скользнул назад долгим текучим движением.

— Не мешает, просто я давно не общался с людьми и… Слишком много впечатлений, пожалуй. И на твоём месте я бы ещё отдохнул. Будешь столько говорить, опять выдохнешься.

— Но я…

— И ещё у тебя на лице пятна.

— Это веснушки. — Окончательно смутившись, Ньют перегнулся через край ниши, чтобы спрятать лицо и заодно убрать опустевшие пакеты в отделение для мусора. — И загар. Он не всегда ровно ложится.

Он осторожно глянул на Криденса. Обернувшись, тот ответил укоризненным взглядом, но потом вздохнул, медленно, еле слышно, и терпеливо, как ребёнку, пояснил:

— Я имел в виду румянец. У тебя лицо краснеет, даже под загаром уже заметно. Хотя он и правда пятнистый, сперва это сбило меня с толку. — Он вернулся, с тихим шорохом перетекая по камням, и приподнялся, так что лица оказались на одном уровне, заглянул в глаза. — Мне кажется, у тебя снова температура.

Помедлив, он как будто с усилием поднял руку и тронул лоб Ньюта кончиками пальцев. Пальцы показались ледяными, Ньют вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Возможно, ты прав, — признал он после паузы. — Но я…

— Поспи пока, а я займусь своими делами.

Вняв очевидному намёку, Ньют умолк. Действительно, увлекаться не стоит; он и так отнял немало времени у Криденса — а если тому надоест возиться с незваным гостем, с возможностью узнать о нагах из первых рук можно будет попрощаться.

— Там у дальней стены лежат свёртки ткани. — Криденс шевельнул кончиком хвоста, указывая в нужном направлении. — Их можно использовать как одеяла, если понадобится.

— Вообще-то здесь довольно тепло. — Ньют высвободил ногу, аккуратно сдвинув камни, и забрался в гнездо. — Но за предупреждение спасибо, буду иметь в виду.

Он проснулся в полной темноте и тишине. Медленно сел, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но вместо этого различил знакомый шорох.

— Криденс? Это ты?

Звук стал отчётливее, словно гигантская змея заскользила по шероховатым плитам быстрее. Сухо защёлкали мелкие камешки, потревоженные тяжестью тела. Ньют затаил дыхание; постепенно подкрадывался страх, тонкий, едва ощутимый, но очень упрямый. Кто знает, какие ещё существа обитают в этих подземельях? Кто может таиться сейчас в этой темноте?

Затрещали ветки, уложенные по краям гнезда. Ньют рефлекторно отодвинулся и задел ногой что-то тёплое; коротко вздохнул от неожиданности.

— Криденс? — позвал он шёпотом.

— Прости, — отозвался тот тихо, — не хотел тебя напугать.

— Почему здесь так темно?

— В это время суток здесь всегда так. — Судя по хрусту и шороху, Криденс расположился с другой стороны гнезда; кончик хвоста легонько тронул ногу Ньюта и тут же отдёрнулся. — Когда наверху солнечно, здесь тоже становится светлее — ненамного, правда. Но есть помещения, где разница очень заметна, в нескольких пещерах наступает практически настоящий день.

Его ровный рассудительный тон успокаивал. Снова уходить — уползать по делам Криденс явно не планировал; Ньют решил последовать его примеру и улёгся поудобнее.

— И надолго это?

— По моим наблюдениям, ещё часа два. Потом начнётся рассвет, так что ты снова сможешь видеть.

— Хорошо бы. Сейчас только на ощупь передвигаться можно. Придётся подождать. — Ньют зевнул, надеясь, что вышло не слишком громко. — А ты собираешься спать?

— Подремать. — Криденс снова задел его хвостом и как будто фыркнул или что-то коротко прошипел; опять захрустел ветками, меняя положение. — С тех пор как я утратил человеческий облик, настоящий, глубокий сон требуется мне куда реже — раз в неделю, примерно так. Правда, и длится дольше, обычно почти сутки.

Ньют потёр глаза. Он не привык к такой темноте — под открытым небом даже глухой ночью всё-таки можно было что-то разглядеть, а сейчас он словно погрузился в банку с чернилами. Сосредоточиться становилось всё сложнее.

— То есть теперь у тебя змеиные повадки, — произнёс он полувопросительно.

Слабое шипение — вздох?

— Да, по большей части. Говорят, у людей на самом деле нет инстинктов, кроме самосохранения. У нагов, видимо, тоже — мне ни разу не захотелось сделать что-то странное, как во всех этих книжках… Но биологические часы не обманешь.

Кажется, он ещё что-то говорил — сквозь сон Ньют слышал его голос, негромкий, спокойный, но слова сливались в ровный поток и протекали над сознанием. Когда он открыл глаза, всё вокруг было серое и безмолвное. Криденс занимал половину гнезда, свернувшись неровной восьмёркой, почти уткнувшись лицом в стену; хвост свешивался наружу.

Ньют выбрался из алькова; попробовал встать, но нога по-прежнему начинала болеть при резких движениях, и он уселся возле рюкзака. Торопиться некуда, своей цели он добился; можно сделать перерыв и заняться необходимой рутиной. Он наскоро перебрал аптечку, потом забрался в основное отделение. Техника на первый взгляд уцелела; Ньют покосился на заманчиво неподвижные извивы змеиного тела, но решил не рисковать и спрятал камеру.

В слоях одежды обнаружились совершенно исправные часы. Ньют озадаченно уставился на дату: выходило, что с момента, когда он оказался в лабиринте, прошло больше недели.

— Это многое объясняет, — пробормотал он вполголоса.

Лицо и руки неприятно стягивало, хотя чувствовал он себя вполне сносно. Перетряхнув содержимое карманов, Ньют нашёл последнюю упаковку влажных салфеток и принялся стаскивать футболку.

— Что ты делаешь?

Ньют оглянулся. Криденс наблюдал за ним, с недоумением нахмурив брови, потом заметил салфетку в руках и моментально расслабился.

— Если хочешь умыться, я могу проводить тебя к источнику. Там достаточно воды, и сама пещера очень удобная. — Он неторопливо стёк по свободному жёлобу и вытянулся, глядя на Ньюта сверху. — Идти можешь?

При мысли о чистой воде Ньют был готов побежать, но всё же ограничился осторожным:

— Постараюсь.

Криденс какое-то время напряжённо смотрел на него, затем, наклонившись, зачем-то потрогал ногу — здоровую, чуть ниже колена, — и вынес вердикт:

— Я помогу. Поддержу. Сейчас пойдём?

Ньют закивал.

— Только возьму вещи.

Побросав в сумку-мешок кое-что из одежды, защитную плёнку и всё, что могло потребоваться для новой перевязки, он поднялся. Криденс снова вытянулся над полом на высоту человеческого роста и подставил плечо; его тело казалось совершенно нормальным — тёплым и мягким, — но кожа на спине была немного странной на ощупь. Ньют скосил глаза, пытаясь определить, нет ли там чешуи или ещё каких особенностей, но тут же понял, что его внимание чересчур заметно.

— Далеко идти? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.

— Нет, всего несколько отрезков. Но я не знаю, как скоро доберёмся. Медленно получается.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — отозвался Ньют шутливым тоном — и получил в ответ понимающий и совершенно серьёзный кивок. Похоже, Криденс тоже никуда не спешил. — А что ты подразумеваешь под отрезками?

— Прямые участки лабиринта между поворотами и перегородками. — Криденс указал на выпирающий из стены край каменной плиты, мимо которой они как раз проходили. — На каждом отдельно взятом уровне они примерно одинаковой длины, так что ориентироваться по ним проще, чем пытаться прикинуть расстояние на глаз. — Замедлившись, он рассеянно махнул рукой за спину. — Считать шаги я не могу по понятным причинам.

Как он вообще уживается с новым телом? Ньют не решился озвучить вертевшийся на языке вопрос, ограничившись коротким “Ясно”. Повисло молчание, несколько натянутое, как ему показалось, и он невольно стал озираться, пытаясь найти новую тему для разговора.

Долго стараться не пришлось.

— Мне кажется, или стены кое-где слегка светятся?

— Что? А, да… Это действительно так. В некоторых коридорах есть вкрапления светящихся кристаллов в стенах. Судя по всему, даже наги не могут жить в кромешной темноте.

Ньют проводил взглядом уплывающее пятнышко света в окружении редких, но более ярких искорок, и с восхищением заметил:

— Это очень необычное место. В записях, которые мне удалось расшифровать, многое упущено.

— Неудивительно — судя по протяжённости ходов, чтобы их все досконально изучить, нужны годы. — Криденс ускорил движение и потянул за собой Ньюта, отвлёкшегося на изучение светового рисунка стен. — Мы уже почти пришли.

Проход резко сузился; пришлось остановиться и отпустить Криденса. Тот легко скользнул в отверстие; змеиное тело, вытянувшись, прокатилось по высокому порогу, подозрительно напоминающему очередной, двусторонний на этот раз, искусственный пандус. Пригнувшись, Ньют осторожно перебрался на другую сторону. Стены, к счастью, были шершавыми, с наростами ближе к потолку, так что за них можно было держаться.

— Следовало выбрать другую дорогу, — заметил Криденс с досадой. — Но она длиннее раза в три, и я решил, что короткая лучше. Зря.

Приподнявшись, чтобы почти сравняться ростом, он протянул руки и поддержал Ньюта, позволил вновь опереться на себя.

— Ничего, главное добраться. И я не всегда такой беспомощный и неуклюжий. — Ньют со смешком потёр макушку. На выходе он всё-таки ударился головой, но забыл об этом, едва подняв глаза. — О… Ох, ничего себе!

Пещера представляла собой перевёрнутую слегка накренившуюся чашу, для разнообразия не совсем правильной формы, с неровными стенами; в одном месте под потолком даже виднелся след от небольшого обвала, но насколько давнего — в такой темноте разглядеть не получалось. Пещера, вероятно, была естественного происхождения, её просто слегка облагородили. Гладкий пол, тоже имеющий уклон, в нескольких шагах от стены плавно уходил под воду. Тёмная поверхность оставалась неподвижной, хотя Ньют слышал плеск и тихое журчание. С двух сторон водоём полукругом ограничивали крохотные насыпи, то ли сразу скреплённые раствором, то ли слежавшиеся со временем, которые сходили на нет к центру, оставляя возможность войти (или сползти) в воду. Самое удивительное — напротив того места, где стоял Ньют, располагалось возвышение, покрытое зеленью, что-то вроде склона холма, густо поросшего мхом; больше всего это было похоже на подушку в форме полумесяца. Подножие было присыпано полосой песка, довольно тёмного — речного, скорее всего. Возле ближнего рога обнаружился второй проход в стене, высокий и ровно вырезанный.

— Хочешь посмотреть поближе? — спросил Криденс, заметив явное внимание к “подушке”.

— Хочу. Ты ухаживаешь за этим чудом или оно само растёт?

— Само. Здесь всё так и было, когда я поселился в подземельях, как будто подготовлено в ожидании новых жильцов. Я только спальное место обустроил, когда немного освоился со своим новым телом. — Криденс легонько пожал плечом, за которое Ньют держался, потом аккуратно выскользнул из-под руки. — Можешь сесть, если нога болит. Подозреваю, это что-то вроде лежанки. Я пока наберу питьевой воды.

Он двинулся к дальней стене, где виднелись ниши: одна, нижним краем почти касающаяся насыпи, высотой примерно по пояс человеку; другая, расположенная выше и наискосок от первой, поменьше и как будто не такая глубокая. В ней стояли простой глиняный кувшин, небольшая чаша мутноватого стекла и невесть откуда взявшийся пластиковый стакан с каким-то рисунком. Ещё выше и дальше по диагонали на стене остались контуры третьей ниши, тщательно заложенной камнями, и странные мелкие сколы, словно сперва её пытались расширить обычным долотом, да так и бросили, не закончив работу.

Криденс взял кувшин и наклонился к большой нише. Со стороны было хорошо видно, что его спина сгибается намного лучше, чем у человека — дугой, почти как у кошки, — плавно переходя в ещё более гибкую змеиную часть. Ньют рассеянно задался вопросом, не мешают ли ему рёбра. Надо будет потом спросить.

Он снова вернулся к “подушке” и после первого же внимательного взгляда сделал очередное потрясающее открытие.

— Это не мох!

— Что? — Криденс обернулся, приподнимаясь. Вода из кувшина плеснула на камни.

— Это же не мох. — Ньют осторожно опустился на край возвышения и пощупал растительность, чтобы убедиться, что глаза его не обманывают. — Это самая обычная трава.

Глаза, судя по всему, не обманывали. Трава была мягкая, плотная, очень настоящая; с одной стороны полумесяца в изумрудной зелени даже проглядывали мелкие белые цветы, похожие на крохотные звёзды. Под слоем растительности обнаружилась почва, влажная, немного глинистая. В пещеру словно перенесли кусок заливного луга. Или устроили здесь фрагмент английского сада.

— Ну… да, — после паузы подтвердил Криденс с некоторым недоумением. Казалось, он не усматривает в этом факте ничего необычного.

— Но как?.. Здесь же нет солнца.

— Сейчас вечер. — Криденс поставил кувшин и указал вверх. — Когда на поверхности день, эти кристаллы светятся, и это вполне заменяет растениям солнце.

Ньют вскинул голову. Из потолка действительно выпирали крупные, примерно в руку длиной, заострённые кристаллы, похожие на мутноватый горный хрусталь, несколько одиночных и друза с более мелкими образованиями, окружающими центральный, самый большой кристалл. Входя в пещеру, Ньют на них почти не обратил внимания, посчитав всего лишь красивой частью пейзажа.

— Как это возможно? Да и почва, разве она обновляется? Как это вообще должно работать?

— Магия, — коротко пояснил Криденс.

— Но…

Лицо Криденса, без сомнений, выражало насмешку. Свив своё длинное тело кольцами, он красноречиво провёл вдоль рукой, и Ньют умолк.

— Магия существует не только в виде нагов или других созданий. — Криденс улыбнулся краешком губ. Почему-то это — или, может быть, рассудительное спокойствие — придавало ему очень взрослый вид. — Всё это место поддерживается магией. Иначе многие вещи здесь были бы невозможны.

— Я… не подумал об этом, — признал Ньют.

Криденс пожал плечами, как бы говоря — случается, и сменил тему:

— Здесь можно искупаться, вода чистая. Наверное, проходит фильтр песком, как любые подземные воды. Тебе здесь тепло?

Ньют только сейчас над этим задумался.

— Знаешь… даже немного жарко. А тебе?

— Мне комфортно. — Криденс снова пожал плечами. — Похоже, моё тело теперь приспосабливается к температуре воздуха — в определённых пределах, конечно. Вода тёплая, это я точно могу сказать.

— Горячие источники?

— Не ключи. Скорее что-то нагревает саму плиту, которая образует дно бассейна. Поэтому и камни здесь не холодные.

— Тёплый пол. — Ньют с весёлым изумлением покачал головой. — Удобно.

— Да. Наверное, ты даже можешь здесь ходить босиком. И необязательно заходить на глубину, — Криденс указал в сторону спуска к воде, — можно просто лечь на краю, чтобы вода доходила до подбородка. Главное, не уснуть, там правда хорошо пригревает.

— Ты часто так делаешь? — спросил Ньют, не сумев совладать с любопытством.

— Раньше часто делал. Особенно когда только поселился здесь. Вся эта чешуя, пока она не выросла окончательно и не стала жёсткой, чесалась просто ужасно, как заживающие раны. Вода, даже тёплая, помогала. Сейчас я прихожу сюда только по мере необходимости.

Ньют машинально отметил выбор слова. “Прихожу”, значит? Похоже, он свыкся со своим новым телом, но всё ещё воспринимает себя человеком. Ньют не мог решить, хорошо это или плохо, а задать вопрос не рискнул.

— Я попробую искупаться, — решил он, чтобы покончить с размышлениями.

Криденс помог ему дойти до воды, потом вернулся и педантично сложил оставленную одежду на выступах у края травяного полумесяца. Плита оказалась именно такой пологой, как это выглядело, и Ньют последовал совету — улёгся на спину, подложив руку под голову. Кристаллы, оказывается, и сейчас светились; присмотревшись, можно было заметить, что неяркое молочное свечение слегка пульсирует.

— Не засыпай, — сказал Криденс, нависнув сверху. — Переохладишься.

Ньют моргнул.

— Что? А сколько прошло времени?

— Минут двадцать, судя по твоим часам. Я не засекал точно.

— Надо же. — Ньют приподнялся. — Я и не заметил. Это всё свет виноват, он гипнотизирует.

Криденс поднял голову и взглянул на кристаллы.

— Возможно. Обычно я на них не смотрю. Принести тебе полотенце? Один я быстро доберусь туда и обратно.

Ньют заколебался, но Криденс смотрел на него спокойно и прямо; едва ли он предложил это просто из вежливости.

— Если не трудно. И, может, мыло? Здесь же проточная вода?

— Да, бассейн, как и те источники, — Криденс кивнул на ниши, — наполняется по водоканалу, а уходит вода через щели где-то на дне — если нырнуть, можно ощутить слабое течение. Не заходи глубоко, пока меня нет. Я скоро вернусь.

Покончив с водными процедурами, Ньют устроился на траве почти в центре полумесяца. Отсюда можно было видеть, что потолок и дальняя стена покрыты крошечными мерцающими огоньками, редкими, рассыпанными неравномерно, как звёзды на вечернем небосклоне. Немного полюбовавшись видом, Ньют стал осматривать ногу. “Звёзды” вместе с кристаллами давали бледный жемчужный свет, которого оказалось вполне достаточно для этого нехитрого действа.

— Заживает? — вполголоса спросил наблюдающий Криденс.

— Да, и весьма неплохо. — Наспех обновив повязку, Ньют натянул чистые джинсы, которые предусмотрительно захватил с собой, и уселся обратно. — Я думал, будет хуже. И почти не болит.

— Хорошо.

Криденс медленно улёгся, вытянулся на боку, подперев голову рукой, а змеиную часть свил вокруг себя самого. Получилось почти три полных кольца; чешуя едва заметно переливалась под пульсирующим светом пещеры.

— Что? — Он приподнял брови. — Почему ты так смотришь?

Ньют не удержал неловкий смешок.

— Я никак не могу понять, какой длины твоё тело. Ты не прикидывал?..

Криденс задумчиво глянул вниз, где раньше находились его ноги — ещё одна человеческая привычка.

— Змеиное тело, ты имеешь в виду? — На его лице внезапно промелькнуло смущение. — Вообще-то про себя я всегда называл это просто хвостом. Хотя, наверное, это неправильно.

— Это уж как тебе удобнее. — Ньют улыбнулся. — В учебниках по анатомии о таком не пишут, сам понимаешь. Так ты не пытался себя измерить? Какой у тебя… хм, рост в итоге?

— Не знаю… ярдов двенадцать? Может, больше. Я именно о хвосте. Он ведь ещё и растягивается, немного, конечно, но при такой длине…

— Да, разница в сжатом состоянии может быть ощутима. — Ньют покачал головой. — Это удивительно. А откуда ты… — Он запнулся. Может, и не стоит о таком спрашивать.

Однако Криденс посмотрел на него с любопытством и вопросительно шевельнул кончиком хвоста.

— Что?

— Ты сказал, что чешуя зудела, как заживающие раны. Откуда ты знаешь, как это ощущается? Никаких шрамов я не заметил.

Лицо Криденса застыло; он вжал голову в плечи — и вдруг одним движением развернулся — перекрутился вокруг своей оси. Змеиная часть при этом не шевельнулась.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить. Вспоминать. — Он уткнулся лицом в траву. Ньют хотел было извиниться — всё-таки иногда вообще не стоит открывать рот, — но неожиданно Криденс глухо добавил: — Не сейчас.

Звучало это уже не так резко, как первые слова, которые он почти выкрикнул. Скорее как робкое обещание. Или просьба. “Отложим это на потом”.

— Прости. — Ньют машинально протянул руку, чтобы успокаивающе тронуть Криденса за плечо, но вовремя остановился, вспомнив, как тот реагирует при малейшем движении в его сторону. Может, это всё как-то связано? Откуда-то же он узнал… — Конечно, ты не обязан ничего объяснять. Вообще, не только сейчас. Я зря спросил.

Криденс молчал. Возможно, он ждал каких-то ещё извинений, но Ньюту всегда было сложновато подобрать слова, чтобы те не звучали как пустые шаблоны, и продолжать неудачный разговор он не рискнул. Подождав, он откинулся на спину и перевёл взгляд на кристаллы, а немного позже услышал шорох травы и, чуть повернув голову, краем глаза заметил, что Криденс возвращается в прежнее положение. Молчание, однако, продолжилось, тишину нарушали только тихие звуки воды.

Он проснулся, вздрогнув всем телом, и какое-то время бессмысленно смотрел перед собой, не в силах понять, где находится. Потом догадался перевернуться на спину; медленно сел. К лицу прилипла травинка, и он рассеянно смахнул её, потом взъерошил волосы, постепенно приходя в себя. В пещере не стало прохладнее, и он не чувствовал себя продрогшим, как случалось после вынужденной ночёвки в дикой природе; джинсы от травы немного отсырели. Огоньки угасли, жемчужный свет кристаллов стал золотистым и явно разгорался с каждой минутой. В подземелье пришёл рассвет.

— Похоже, они и правда заменяют солнце, — с лёгким изумлением заметил Ньют, разглядывая друзу, которая испускала розоватое свечение.

Ответа не последовало, и в этот момент он вдруг понял, что остался один. На траве отпечатался след гигантской змеи, но самого Криденса в пещере не было.

— Криденс? — Ньют поднялся, осматриваясь внимательнее. Нет, никаких признаков нага, кроме косой полосы на песке вдоль возвышения. — Эй, ты далеко?..

Он попытался вспомнить дорогу к гнезду. Там было несколько развилок… хорошо, положим, отыскать этот путь он сможет, ходы там довольно приметные. Но что толку? Наверх выбраться без помощи нага всё равно не получится. Здесь хотя бы есть вода.

— А вот еды нет, — пробормотал Ньют. Старая привычка думать вслух помогала сосредоточиться. Да, стоило взять с собой часть сухого пайка. — Надо же было так неудачно заснуть!

А ведь в книгах пишут, что не следует доверять волшебным созданиям. Ньют всегда относился к этой подозрительности скептически — и вот, пожалуйста, попался сам. Раздосадованный, он сложил руки рупором и поднёс ко рту:

— Криденс! Где…

Вопрос оборвался на полуслове. Вода в бассейне, несмотря на усиливающееся свечение по-прежнему тёмная, взбурлила почти в самом центре, поднялась холмом, под которым проглянуло бледное нечто, а затем поверхность прорвалась, плавно, почти без брызг, с едва слышным всплеском. Вынырнув по грудь, Криденс искоса, чтобы струящаяся по лицу вода не затекала в глаза, глянул на Ньюта с недоумением и, видимо, убедившись, что всё в порядке, так же плавно нырнул головой вперёд. Чёрная дуга змеиного тела прокатилась над поверхностью. Ньют видел, как плавают змеи, и мог с лёгкостью представить, как это элегантное существо скользит там, внизу, упругими волнами.

Спустя пару секунд, не больше, Криденс показался из воды снова; совершенно по-человечески подтянувшись на руках, поднялся на насыпь и повернулся лицом к Ньюту, а затем уже вытянул всё остальное, один за другим устраивая на насыпи глянцевые извивы. С чёрных волос Криденса опять стекала вода, и он слегка наклонил голову, чтобы без помех видеть Ньюта.

Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, потом Ньют открыл рот и спросил первое, что пришло в голову:

— Ты можешь дышать под водой?

Криденс моргнул.

— Нет, — он качнул головой, рассыпав брызги, — могу не дышать. Пару минут. — Его лицо вдруг выразило насмешку. — Всегда сразу к делу, мистер Ньютон Скамандер? Настоящий учёный.

Что ж, по крайней мере, сегодня у него хорошее настроение.

— Я… э, да. Это всё очень интересно. Стой, пару минут?! — Ему самому казалось, что он пробыл здесь в одиночестве вечность.

Криденс, словно прочтя его мысли, сжалился и уточнил:

— Ну, может, три. Или пять. Вряд ли больше. Когда нужно, я поднимаюсь к поверхности, чтобы отдышаться.

— А что ты вообще… — начал Ньют и неловко умолк, не зная, как объяснить свой интерес.

К сожалению — или к счастью, как посмотреть, — Криденс истолковал заминку правильно.

— Ты решил, что я тебя бросил здесь? — Он выразительно приподнял брови. Без густой чёлки, откинутой сейчас назад, оказалось, что у него высокий лоб и пропорциональное лицо. — Нет, просто после вчерашнего разговора заинтересовался детальным устройством бассейна и пытался изучить стоки. Я не собирался так надолго задерживаться. Но… — он обернулся через плечо, — там так… тихо. И нет — в то же время. Теряешь ощущение времени.

Ньют кивнул. Фри-дайвинг как хобби его так и не прельстил — погружения он использовал только как средство поиска очередных необычных существ, — но само это состояние было ему знакомо. Наверное, когда можешь опуститься на глубину без всяких приспособлений, ощущения ещё более ясные и захватывающие.

— И я был там совсем один, — добавил Криденс, сперва с мягкой, почти мечтательной полуулыбкой. Затем его лицо застыло, совсем как вчера; черты заострились, стали жёсткими. Длилось это буквально долю секунды.

— Криденс, — осторожно начал Ньют, когда тот снова расслабился, — могу я задать вопрос?

— Ты же и так всё время это делаешь. — Уголок яркого, совершенно человеческого рта искривился. — Что-то неприятное, да? Ну что ж, спрашивай.

— Ты боишься людей?

Ньют ждал, что наг ощетинится, ответит что-нибудь резкое (“Это не твоё дело” — более чем справедливо, надо заметить) или же, помрачнев, снова откажется отвечать. Вместо этого тот съёжился и, глянув на Ньюта исподлобья, коротко ответил:

— Да.

— Почему? То есть это какой-то инстинкт или… есть определённая причина?

Криденс выпрямился.

— Люди, — очень чётко произнёс он, вскидывая подбородок, — хотят мне навредить. Я сталкивался с этим неоднократно и… в разных формах. Вы, двуногие, вызываете у меня только одно желание — бежать. Не хочу больше рисковать, встречаясь с вашим племенем.

Некстати заныла нога, и Ньют опустился на вторую насыпь.

— Тогда почему ты помог мне? И продолжаешь со мной возиться?

Опустив взгляд к воде, Криденс молчал. В пещере уже стало совсем светло, и Ньют со смутным чувством изучал бледную кожу, переходящую в чешую, плавные изгибы змеиного тела и лежащую на первом из них человеческую руку с напряжёнными пальцами.

Когда он уже почти забыл, что о чём-то спрашивал, Криденс вдруг заговорил:

— Ты не выглядел… не выглядел опасным. И очевидно нуждался в помощи. Я не мог тебя там бросить.

— Только потому, что я был беспомощен и никак не мог тебе навредить?

Криденс наконец-то снова посмотрел на Ньюта и легонько покачал головой:

— Должен признать, в тот момент ощущение было куда отчётливее. Но ты и сейчас не кажешься мне опасным, хотя уже можешь передвигаться самостоятельно. Ты такой… безобидный на вид.

— Ну, спасибо. — Ньют невольно рассмеялся. — Некоторые с тобой бы поспорили. Но я совершенно не против, если ты и правда не видишь во мне угрозу. Я не причиню тебе вреда.

— Очень на это надеюсь. — Криденс наклонил голову в слабом подобии кивка, потом вдруг вскинулся: — Ты, наверное, есть хочешь? Я забыл, что люди должны есть понемногу, но часто.

От одной мысли о еде у Ньюта свело желудок. Сейчас сгодилась бы даже часть сухого пайка.

— Да, не отказался бы, — грустно признал Ньют, потирая живот.

— Тогда подожди, — Криденс соскользнул с насыпи на каменный пол, — я всё принесу.

Он вернулся ещё быстрее, чем накануне. Ньют едва успел набрать свежей воды — в нише она лилась тонкими струйками, так что кувшин наполнялся не слишком быстро.

— Надо было уточнить, что нужны только большие пакеты. — Придерживая кувшин, Ньют распрямился и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Криденса. — Там в некоторых… Что это?

Вместо пакетов в руках у Криденса оказался поднос — небольшой, толщиной в палец, не больше, вырезанный, судя по всему, из куска дерева: края с двух сторон немного загибались вверх. На подносе лежали плоды, разные мелкие листья и нечто длинное, что Ньют определил как вяленое мясо.

— Я подумал, что ты захочешь разнообразить своё меню, и принёс собственную еду.

Ньют поставил кувшин и подошёл поближе. Глаза его не обманули: рядом с фруктами, мелкими, но вполне спелыми, лежали тёмные полоски мяса. Он взял одну и осторожно попробовал — жёсткое и недостаточно солёное, но съедобное.

— Но… как? Откуда?

— С поверхности, разумеется. — Криденс опустил свою ношу на траву и, немного отодвинувшись, чтобы не мешать, свернул кольца тугой спиралью. — Я набрал фрукты пару дней назад, пока ты отсыпался после ловушки, так что они ещё не должны были забродить. Но если покажутся подозрительными, не ешь. Я… — Он поколебался и неохотно пояснил: — У меня изменилось восприятие. Не уверен, что могу теперь распознавать еду, непригодную для человека.

— Меня больше интересует вот это, — Ньют взял ещё одну полоску и устроился рядом с подносом. — Ты сам это сделал? Как? Вялил на солнце? А соль откуда?

Криденс почти улыбнулся.

— Столько вопросов. — Он указал себе за спину небрежным жестом, намного более свободным, чем те, что демонстрировал раньше: — Здесь ведь жилой комплекс, я уже говорил. Просто подземный. Есть и технические помещения. Одно из них, под самой поверхностью, можно использовать как сушилку, там хорошая вентиляция и не так влажно, как в других комнатах. И есть участок помещения, куда проникает свет, так что да, иногда я использую солнечный свет.

Подумав о солнце, которого не видел уже несколько дней, Ньют вздохнул. Криденс, похоже, уловил смысл этой реакции — качнул головой и с сожалением добавил:

— Не думаю, что ты сможешь туда добраться. Хотя, как ни смешно, я бы не возражал против экскурсии, здесь есть на что посмотреть. Я даже нашёл коптильню, но пока не научился с ней справляться. Дома я ничем подобным не занимался, у нас совсем другие продукты, так что пришлось поэкспериментировать, чтобы добиться хоть каких-то успехов. И — да, я знаю, это не лучшее, что ты пробовал в жизни.

— Но и не худшее! — горячо возразил Ньют, не прекращая жевать. — Уж поверь. Хотя соли я бы добавил.

— Запас ограничен, а где её добывать, я не знаю.

— А записи сохранились? — Поймав непонимающий взгляд, Ньют спешно проглотил мешающий нормально говорить кусок и пояснил: — Если наги могли создавать инженерные сооружения, у них наверняка была письменность, хотя бы примитивная. Или заимствованная. Система счёта точно должна быть, а там и до конторских книг недалеко.

Криденс досадливо поджал губы.

— Какие-то, судя по всему, сохранились. Я находил плиты с вырезанными значками, потом покажу, когда сможешь нормально ходить. Но мне это не слишком помогло, я ведь не знаю языка. — Он беззвучно вздохнул, глядя в сторону. — Если честно, я не имею представления, как жили эти существа… хотя, наверное, следует говорить — мои предки. Приходится изобретать собственный быт. Ещё хочешь?

Ньют опустил глаза и обнаружил, что поднос опустел.

— Надо же, — он со смущённым смешком пожал плечами, — я и не заметил, как всё подобрал. Спасибо. Наверное, этого пока хватит.

Кивнув, Криденс переставил поднос к нише с водой и вернулся на прежнее место; заново закрутил змеиное тело спиралью, непринуждённо устроившись поверх. Ньют с любопытством наблюдал, потом рискнул спросить:

— Ты быстро освоился с этим телом?

Криденс покачал головой:

— Не быстро и не просто. Вначале, ещё дома, я даже на стены натыкался, не мог сориентироваться, как управлять собой. И очень сложно было осознать свои размеры, тем более что они менялись. Я и сбежал-то во многом благодаря тому, что не мог ещё толком соизмерять свои силы. Но со временем становилось всё легче.

— А почему ты не носишь одежду? — Ньют машинально полез в карман, но потом вспомнил, что оставил в рюкзаке телефон со всеми сканами и фотографиями страниц. — В записях, с помощью которых я нашёл эти подземелья, были наброски, срисованные, как я понял, с местных гобеленов…

— Мозаик, — поправил Криденс. — Ни разу не видел здесь гобелены или картины на холсте, зато в некоторых залах есть мозаики. — Он вдруг коротко усмехнулся. — У тебя сейчас очень забавное лицо. Не волнуйся, их я потом тоже покажу.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Ньют. Он не без труда вспомнил, о чём вообще шла речь. — Да, так что насчёт одежды? Судя по всему, наги носили разные накидки, туники и что-то вроде воротников. И украшения.

— Сначала я пытался одеваться. У меня сохранились кое-какие вещи, рубашки там, пара футболок; и здесь можно найти старую одежду в довольно приличном состоянии. Но потом подумал — зачем? — Криденс опустил голову и посмотрел на шевельнувшийся кончик хвоста. — Здесь меня никто не видит. Холода я не испытываю — разве что на поверхности, если поднимаюсь ночью, но достаточно двигаться, чтобы холод отступил. Да и человеческие правила приличия на меня теперь вряд ли распространяются. — Он помедлил и с едва уловимой усмешкой признался: — Хотя от мелких царапин, пожалуй, одежда могла бы помочь. Но без неё оказалось всё же удобнее. Хочешь спать?

— Вовсе нет. — Ньют помотал головой. — Продолжай.

— Можешь поспать здесь. — Криденс вытянулся вверх, чтобы освободить от собственной тяжести змеиные кольца. — На этот раз костёр я разводить не буду, боюсь нарушить экосистему. Но здесь и так тепло.

— Ладно, уговорил. — Улыбаясь, Ньют улёгся и подложил руку под голову. Глаза закрывались сами. — Но я всё равно хочу послушать ещё что-нибудь.

— Сказку на ночь?

Это что, был настоящий смешок?

— Почему бы и нет. А ты знаешь много сказок?

— Не очень. Но я могу пересказать тебе избранные места из Библии.

— О нет, это слишком страшные истории. — Ньют слабо зевнул. Язык почти не слушался. — Лучше что-нибудь… о тебе… Как ты сюда…

Он открыл глаза и сперва увидел громадную тень сбоку от себя, потом уже опознал в ней свернувшегося кольцами нага, который, сложив на верхнее руки, смотрел в сторону воды. В пещере сгущались сумерки, свет друзы почти угас, и по угольной чешуе плавно текли переливы.

— Что?.. — хрипловато спросил Ньют, неловко приподнимаясь на одной руке и машинально протирая глаза. — Ты чего-то ждёшь?

Криденс чуть повернул голову и глянул мимо Ньюта, куда-то в угол.

— Можно и так сказать.

Его голос звучал мягко и ровно, без прежних резких ноток, но Ньют понял это только сейчас. Он сел, растирая онемевшую от неудачной позы руку, и немного придвинулся. С такого ракурса переливы превратились в едва заметно пульсирующие пятна света, и он наконец смог оторвать взгляд от этого чарующего зрелища. Лицо Криденса было неподвижным и строгим, как у средневековой статуи.

— Такое ощущение, что ты меня охраняешь, — полушутливо заметил Ньют. — Или следишь, чтобы я не сбежал.

Моргнув, Криденс всё-таки посмотрел на него прямо и осмысленно; слегка нахмурился.

— С чего… Почему тебе пришла такая мысль? — Он распустил кольца свободнее, всем телом разворачиваясь к Ньюту. — Ты не пленник, и я не запрещаю тебе передвигаться по лабиринту. Просто будь осторожен, ты можешь опять заблудиться и… Что?

— Криденс, — старательно сдерживая неуместный смех, Ньют потянулся и тронул ближайший извив, — не надо оправдываться. Я не хотел тебя задеть, это просто глупая шутка.

Чешуя на ощупь была приятной, равномерно тёплой, сухой; он с трудом подавил порыв обнять одно из колец и прижаться к ней щекой. Криденс чуть расслабился, но смотрел теперь с некоторым недоумением.

— Ты так и не рассказал, как оказался здесь. Тоже магия?

Помрачнев, Криденс покачал головой:

— Если бы. Нет, мне помогли… если можно так выразиться.

— Кто-то из той организации?

— Нет, совсем нет. Когда я сбежал, то уже полностью утратил нормальный человеческий облик; и хвост достиг таких размеров, что его нельзя было замаскировать. Я прятался в тоннелях метро — сперва пытался найти укрытие прямо на станции, так растерялся, но там очень быстро появились люди — служащие, скорее всего. Кое-кто меня заметил, пришлось снова убегать. На вход в заброшенные тоннели я наткнулся случайно. А через несколько дней меня отыскал человек, который представился путешественником и знатоком необычных существ. Он сказал, что уже встречал таких, как я, и предложил помощь.

— И ты согласился? Ну, то есть — сразу?

Криденс пожал плечами:

— У меня не было выбора. Даже если бы я нашёл, где брать нормальную пищу и воду, меня бы обнаружили, рано или поздно.

— Да, наверное. — Ньют вздохнул. — Человеку в большом городе спрятаться нетрудно, а вот существу таких размеров…

— Я тоже так рассудил. Тот человек вывез меня из города без особых проблем — похоже, связи с контрабандистами у него налаженные. Не как персону, разумеется — грузом, в отдельном ящике. — Криденс скривил губы, глянув куда-то в угол. — Не то чтобы эти условия были намного хуже, чем в моей старой комнате. Разве что воды давали мало. И всё время хотелось есть. — Он выразительно поморщился. — Но это давно стало проблемой, видимо, одной только магии не хватает, чтобы новое тело выросло.

— А сейчас как?

— Нормально. Я здесь… месяцев шесть, где-то так. Дни я считаю, но не могу гарантировать, что сделал всё правильно. За это время у меня установился режим. — Он снова пожал плечами. — У меня другой метаболизм, понимаешь? Не человеческий, скорее змеиный. Это странно, потому что ощущаю я себя по-прежнему как теплокровное. В спячку точно не впадаю, даже когда холодно. Но мы отвлеклись от твоего вопроса. В общем, этот человек привёз меня сюда, сказал, что здесь многие сотни лет обитали мои настоящие соплеменники. Они вроде бы вымерли, но сами подземелья всё ещё готовы принять блудных детей.

Ньют кашлянул, чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения в горле.

— Это всё очень хорошо звучит. Слишком хорошо.

— Что, тебе кажется подозрительным мой тон? — Криденс усмехнулся, больше не пытаясь скрыть сарказм. — Совершенно верно, сыр оказался не бесплатным. Я случайно узнал, что тот человек владеет чем-то вроде зверинца и собирает всякие диковинки для своих представлений…

— Подожди-ка, — Ньют сосредоточенно нахмурился. — Я что-то слышал об этом. Это европейское фрик-шоу, одно из немногих сохранившихся. — Он качнул головой. — Точно, я даже афишу видел, мне показывал брат в рамках своего расследования. “Самые редкие экземпляры для самых взыскательных зрителей”. И вот в это ты чуть не угодил?

— Похоже на то. — Криденс посмотрел на него с любопытством, как будто забавляясь произведённым впечатлением. — Повезло, что я вовремя узнал об этом.

— И ты сбежал снова?

— Почти. Я просто спрятался. Здесь есть места, куда человеку не добраться. Кое-где я могу даже по стене проползти, хотя моё тело довольно тяжёлое. Но человек там точно не пройдёт. К тому же в подземельях полно ловушек, ты видел только одну из многих. Часть коридоров можно перекрыть вручную с помощью системы разнесённых по лабиринту запорных механизмов — как та дверь, которую я открыл для тебя. Например, сюда, к бассейну, без моей помощи добраться было бы невозможно, потому что сперва все проходы были перекрыты, я их потом постепенно отпирал, пока исследовал территорию.

— И долго ты прятался?

— Не знаю, я тогда ещё не считал дни и совсем не ориентировался во времени. В любом случае, когда этим людям…

— Прости, людям? Он был не один?

— В какой-то момент появились два помощника. — Криденс на секунду задумался. — По крайней мере, я точно видел двоих. Но им не удалось меня поймать, и они уехали. Первое время я постоянно проверял входы в лабиринт, но никто так и не появился — кроме охотников, о которых… Что? Что-то не так?

Ньют озадаченно смотрел на него.

— Разве здесь несколько входов? На моей карте указан только один.

— Я нашёл три: основной, через который ты наверняка и спустился, он весьма приметный; потайной — хорошо замаскированный снаружи выход глубоко в лесу, через него, в отличие от нескольких других выходов, при желании можно попасть обратно в пещеры; и один явно не запланированный, просто дыра в потолке одного из верхних уровней. Некоторые коридоры расположены очень высоко, под тонким слоем почвы; неудивительно, что один из них обвалился.

— Это потрясающе. — Ньют поймал косой взгляд и торопливо добавил извиняющимся тоном: — То есть мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой. Наверное, очень неприятно, когда тебя против желания вырывают из привычной среды. Но это…

— Я понимаю. Это очень интересно с точки зрения искателя приключений. Можешь написать об этом в своей книге, я возражать не буду. — Криденс сделал резкий жест рукой, словно ставил точку в разговоре.

— Спасибо. — Ньют улыбнулся с искренней благодарностью.

Вместо ответа Криденс опустил глаза. Лицо у него было странное; проследив направление взгляда, Ньют обнаружил, что до сих пор легонько поглаживает чешуйчатый тёплый извив, и торопливо отдёрнул руку. Криденс не отреагировал на движение, но выражение его лица сделалось совсем неопределённым; Ньют никак не мог понять, что оно означает.

— Принести тебе ещё еды?

Голос звучал тихо и как-то непривычно. Ньют ощутил странную неловкость и, чтобы избавиться от неё, поспешно выразил согласие.

— Захватишь сухую одежду для меня? — Он аккуратно поднялся и понял, что уже вполне может стоять без опоры. — И свежие бинты. Здесь довольно уютно, но всё быстро отсыревает.

— Хорошо. — Криденс смотрел на него снизу вверх, не делая попыток вытянуться и сравняться ростом, но прежний флегматичный вид к нему вернулся. Тон тоже стал прежним, ровным, чуть вопросительным. — Что-нибудь ещё принести?

— Не знаю… пока, кажется, больше ничего не нужно.

Кивнув, Криденс развернулся и заскользил к ближайшему выходу.

Ближе к центру бассейна вода становилась равномерно прохладной. Ньют рискнул погрузиться; без спешки проплыл несколько ярдов и вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, разбрызгивая крупные капли с волос. До дна он уже не доставал, под ногами чувствовалась глубина. Где-то равномерно падали в воду капли, словно невидимый в темноте метроном бесконечно отсчитывал минуты. Раскинув руки, Ньют расслабленно повис в невесомости; откинул голову, прикрыл глаза, позволяя гулкой подводной тишине ползти в уши, обволакивать всё тело покоем. В джунглях, даже поблизости от цивилизации, он себе такого позволить не мог. Какая ирония, что одно из самых безопасных и комфортных мест, в котором ему довелось побывать за последнее время, оказалось рядом с получеловеком-полузмеёй, род которого веками имел среди людей дурную славу. Невольно усмехаясь, Ньют поменял положение — плавно, чтобы не наглотаться воды, нырнув уже случайно — и развернулся к берегу.

— Ты уверен в своих силах? — Голос раскатился над водой, заставив Ньюта вздрогнуть. — Не боишься?..

Криденс застыл у края бассейна, вытянувшись в человеческий рост, и напряжённо всматривался в плывущего Ньюта. Тот неловко махнул рукой, едва не потеряв равновесие.

— Я же не стал далеко заходить, как ты и говорил. — Он нащупал каменную плиту; с первой попытки встал на ноги и выпрямился. — И я умею держаться на воде.

Плита была ровная, но не идеально гладкая, словно специально вытесанная так, чтобы не слишком скользить; из-за отсутствия течений и ветра собственное сопротивление воды почти не ощущалось. Криденс внимательно наблюдал, как Ньют медленно движется к берегу, потом осел и скользнул назад, к травяной подушке.

— Я принёс всё, что ты просил, и ещё еды. Твоим ранам не повредит купание?

Ньют пожал плечами:

— Если вода действительно чистая, ничего страшного не случится. Хотя жаль, что плёнка закончилась, пропитавшиеся повязки — это не очень приятно. Но я сейчас всё обработаю, и проблема решена.

Он взъерошил волосы, разбрызгивая капли во все стороны, и небрежно зачесал назад пятернёй. Вода стекала на пол и неестественно медленно, словно патока, ползла в бассейн; оставляя за собой мокрые следы, Ньют тоже направился к траве.

— Для тебя это всё так легко.

— Но ведь это действительно мелочь. — Он устроился на краю полумесяца, поставив ноги так, чтобы не касаться песка, и потянулся за упаковками бинтов, которые Криденс оставил на видном месте. — Могло быть и хуже, знаешь. По крайней мере, я не свалился с воспалением лёгких и не получил сотрясение. А раны заживут.

— Ну да, шрамом больше, шрамом меньше. — Криденс глянул на него через плечо и снова отвернулся.

Странная реакция озадачила Ньюта, но задавать вопросы на этот раз он не рискнул. Надо действовать аккуратнее.

Сменив повязки, он осмотрел синяки и, убедившись, что те тоже понемногу проходят, неторопливо оделся. Криденс, который всё это время избегал смотреть на него прямо, вместо этого посматривая в стену, словно только того и ждал — снялся с места и молча принёс чашку с водой, потом придвинул поднос с вяленым мясом и фруктами, на этот раз сушёными.

— Ты делаешь запасы на чёрный день? — с любопытством спросил Ньют, посчитав эту тему достаточно безопасной.

— Вроде того. — Криденс безразлично пожал плечами, глядя в пространство, но затем смягчился, поднял глаза и пояснил: — Я очутился здесь без подготовки, так что не уверен, когда здесь зимний период и что происходит с растениями… Лучше запасти побольше еды на случай, если её какое-то время нельзя будет найти просто так. Здесь ведь нет супермаркетов по соседству.

— Разумно. — Ньют внимательно рассматривал его. — Кстати, фрукты вкусные, даже без сахара. Ты хорошо адаптировался, не каждый бы так сумел.

Криденс слегка скривил губы, что при должной доле воображения можно было принять за усмешку.

— Я почему-то уверен, что ты бы сумел.

— Да, но я-то готовился к такому специально. Кстати, я могу тебе написать примерные инструкции, я изучал местность перед поездкой.

Криденс вскинул голову с явным интересом; выпрямился, приподнимаясь.

— Это было бы здорово. Ещё воды?

— Да, пожалуйста. — Ньют вздохнул и, поймав вопросительный взгляд, со смешком сознался: — Мне не хватает только чая. Жаль, что здесь нет кипящих ключей, как бывает в некоторых местах.

— Можно попробовать подогреть воду на костре. Только для этого надо вернуться в основную пещеру.

Серьёзно обдумав это предложение, Ньют покачал головой:

— Боюсь, я ещё не готов бегать туда-обратно. По крайней мере, не ради экспериментов во имя чая. — Он пошарил по карманам брошенных джинсов и нашёл полупустую пачку жевательной резинки. — Эх, надо было захватить ещё зубную щётку и пасту.

— Принести?

Ньют приподнял брови:

— Для того, кто опасается людей и старается их избегать, ты слишком… — Он чуть не сказал “услужливый”, но вовремя спохватился, что это звучит оскорбительно. — Слишком заботливый.

Задумавшись, Криденс положил руки на живот, на линию, где начиналась чешуя, будто по старой, не выветрившейся до конца привычке пытался засунуть руки в карманы куртки.

— Возможно, я скучаю по людям больше, чем мне представлялось, — после паузы произнёс он медленно. — Особенно по сёстрам.

— И поэтому принялся заботиться о первом, кто под руку подвернулся?

— Да, вроде того.

Прозвучало как-то уж очень неуверенно, но настаивать на продолжении разговора Ньют не стал. Достаточно было поставить себя на место этого парня — он наверняка далеко не до конца разобрался в произошедшем, попросту не успел уложить это всё в голове, пусть и прошло уже полгода. Что такое полгода, когда ты теряешь целую жизнь, которую считал настоящей, теряешь себя? Последнее, что бы сам Ньют хотел получить в такой ситуации — бесконечные вопросы на болезненные темы.

Впрочем, один насущный вопрос всё-таки требовал решения.

— Криденс, — осторожно начал Ньют, оглядываясь по сторонам, — я уже понял, что после трансформации ты реже спишь и явно реже ешь. А что насчёт выделительной системы? Она тоже претерпела изменения?

— Некоторые изменения произошли, — неохотно согласился Криденс. И замолчал, пристально следя за Ньютом.

Тот поёрзал, пытаясь подобрать слова. В его окружении спокойно относились к человеческой физиологии и разговорам на соответствующую тему, но его смущало воспитание нынешнего собеседника. Секта, надо же! Кто знает, какие табу там прививали.

Когда Ньют уже сдался и решил спросить прямо, Криденс вдруг шевельнулся; складки между бровей разгладились, напряжение явно сменилось любопытством.

— Если тебя интересует, где расположены уборные, — он вытянул хвост и указал на проход за травяной подушкой, — ближайшие в этой стороне. Пройди по коридору и сверни на первой развилке налево. Коридор там узкий, но зато нет ни порогов, ни ступеней, ни других препятствий.

— А…

— Там проходят сточные воды, они идут в другую сторону. Не пытайся спуститься к дальним дверям, можешь снова куда-нибудь упасть. Эти помещения не очень хорошо приспособлены для людей.

— Так это и правда комплекс, — сообразил Ньют. — С одной стороны купальня, с другой — уборная. И водоотведение сделано с учётом особенностей места.

— Именно. А почему этот вопрос возник только сейчас?

Ньют неловко пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Обезвоживание. Истощение. Человеческий организм в стрессе выкидывает разные штуки.

— Хм, — неопределённо отозвался Криденс.

Других комментариев, впрочем, не последовало. Ньют поднялся.

— Я постараюсь не застревать надолго.

Кивнув, Криденс взял кувшин и поднос с остатками еды и вновь направился к нише.

— Если крикнуть, я услышу отсюда. Позови, если понадобится помощь.

К счастью, помощь не понадобилась. Сооружения оказались примитивными, в духе ранней Римской империи, но пол был наклонным, причём не от входа вниз к дальней стороне, как в купальне, а слева направо. В нижней части, почти теряющейся в темноте, Ньют разглядел площадки, разгороженные невысокими насыпями и перечёркнутые тёмными полосами — стоками, очевидно; он решил, что это места для взрослых нагов, размером с Криденса, а то и больше. На ближней стене виднелась мозаика, на первый взгляд грубая, из крупных фрагментов камня разной формы, но при внимательном изучении становилось понятно, что неокрашенные плитки подогнаны друг к другу с поразительной точностью, так что с расстояния в несколько шагов складываются в рисунок — водопад, утёсы и даже какие-то строения.

Наклонный пол несколько дезориентировал, так что Ньют постарался управиться побыстрее. В коридоре сделалось совсем темно, и он, придерживаясь за стену и машинально поглядывая под ноги, зашагал к серому пятну прохода.

Криденс скорчился в странной позе возле песчаной полосы; рядом со змеиным телом, скрученным тугими витками, стоял кувшин.

— Что ты делаешь?

Выпрямившись, Криденс оглянулся через плечо. На раскрытой ладони лежала серая масса.

— Чищу шкуру. Чешуя на спине довольно грубая, просто промывать её водой недостаточно.

— Так это скраб, — догадался Ньют. Масса оказалась мокрым песком. — Надо же. Если всё это описать в книге, мне никто не поверит.

Криденс пожал плечами:

— Животные ведь катаются в пыли или купаются в грязи. — Бросив песок, он отряхнул руки и полил из кувшина участок спины, над которым до этого склонялся. — Тут то же самое.

— Животные делают это, чтобы избавиться от паразитов.

— А я — чтобы избавиться от пыли и кожных выделений. Моя шкура сменяется не так часто, как отмершие слои человеческой кожи, так что приходится следить самому.

— Логично. — Ньют сел на край травяной подушки. — И ты вот так чистишь всю чешую?

— Да, время от времени.

Когда Криденс потянулся, чтобы отставить кувшин, по его спине прокатилась едва уловимая поблёскивающая волна. Ньют невольно придвинулся. Нет, нежный жемчужный блеск ему не привиделся, на коже от движений возникали мягкие блики. Криденс, заметив очередной приступ внимания, снова глянул на Ньюта через плечо.

— Что?

— На спине тоже… да?

— Да. — Криденс тихо вздохнул. — Да, ты можешь взглянуть поближе.

Ньют с трудом подавил порыв уткнуться ему в спину носом; пересел, от нетерпения едва не наступая на змеиные кольца, и чинно сложил руки на коленях. Криденс повернулся так, чтобы его чуть лучше освещали слабо пульсирующие кристаллы.

Чешуя начиналась от самых волос, от основания черепа. Заднюю поверхность шеи покрывала совсем мелкая и совершенно прозрачная, с едва заметными полосками, которые придавали ей сходство с рыбьей; граница проходила по выступам мышц. На уровне шестого позвонка сама чешуя становилась крупнее, но полоса сильно сужалась; затем расширялась, захватывая края лопаток; снова сужалась, уже не так сильно, и плавно уходила вниз, сливаясь с чёрной. По хребту шли чешуйки копьевидной формы, более объёмные, с мелкими рубчиками; остальные были более округлыми и совершенно плоскими. Чуть ниже лопаток чешуя начинала постепенно терять прозрачность, и в ней появлялись серые вкрапления.

Криденс, очевидно, устал сохранять неподвижность — шевельнулся, выпрямился, и по чешуе снова побежали переливы, серебристо-жемчужные, книзу переходящие в светло-пепельный цвет. Ньют облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.

— Можно… можно потрогать?

Бросив взгляд искоса, Криденс кивнул. Ньют тронул полоску на хребте, шершавую, чуть выпуклую. Чешуя была горячей, слегка проминалась под пальцами; казалось, что от прикосновений она меняет оттенок, так что на кожу ложится новый узор. Не удержавшись, Ньют пригладил чешую между лопаток, чтобы полюбоваться игрой света, и вновь прошёлся пальцами по центру полосы. На ощупь та была восхитительна.

Он проследил рисунок до поясницы, где полупрозрачные чешуйки уже полностью переходили в чёрные, потом вернулся к плечам. Присмотревшись, можно было заметить на них отдельные пятнышки, наподобие человеческих веснушек, но чуть шершавые. Пытаясь понять, что это, Ньют склонился к напряжённой спине слишком близко, почти закрыв себе обзор, и лишь в последний момент заметил, что вокруг быстро сгущается тень. Хвост нага обвил его, сжал в тёплых объятиях, потянул; движение было таким плавным, едва ощущалось, и Ньют запоздало осознал, что уже скорее полулежит в живых плотных кольцах, словно в кресле необычной формы. Обернувшись через плечо, Криденс немного приподнялся над полом, чтобы лица оказались на одном уровне, и выжидающе глянул на Ньюта. Чешуйки на шее слегка вздыбились, и Ньют, зачарованный перламутровым переливом на человеческой коже, повёл по ним пальцами. Края оказались мягкими, совершенно не острыми.

— Я никогда…

На долю секунды зрачки Криденса стали узкими прорезями, потом он моргнул — как ящерица, перепонкой, — и Ньют сбился, не договорив. От необычности этого создания дух захватывало.

— Что — никогда?

Шёпот вернул Ньюта в сознание.

— Я никогда ещё не видел такого красивого существа, — твёрдо сказал он, глядя в глаза Криденсу. — По крайней мере, так близко.

— Даже среди людей? — Криденс скривил открытый рот, так что всё лицо исказилось в злой гримасе, и повёл головой. По шее вновь прокатились тонкие переливы. Ньют с трудом сглотнул — во рту совершенно пересохло — и ответил, тихо и ровно:

— Ни одному человеку с тобой не сравниться.

Кольца сошлись плотнее, стиснули рёбра и ноги. Ньют против воли выдохнул, но сопротивляться не стал, по-прежнему отвечая прямым взглядом на немигающий напряжённый взгляд. Натянутую тишину разбавляли лишь звуки текущей воды.

— Странно, — заговорил Криденс. Его голос поскрипывал, в точности как в самом начале знакомства. — Когда ты ко мне прикасаешься, я испытываю странные чувства. И я больше не хочу убегать.

Он наклонился ближе, всмотрелся, словно ища что-то в лице Ньюта. Едва дыша, тот коснулся раскрытой ладонью завораживающих прозрачных чешуек на шее; неторопливо скользнул вниз, прослеживая позвоночник, потом перебрался к лопатке. Кольцо, на котором он практически лежал, приподнялось, так что лицо Криденса оказалось совсем близко; рот расслабленно приоткрылся, и Ньют уже не мог отвести от него взгляд.

Стало так жарко, что на висках проступил пот; Ньют машинально потёр бровь тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы смахнуть капли. Кожа Криденса оставалась сухой, хотя кольца как будто сделались горячее. Ньют положил руку на верхнее, и чешуя едва не обожгла его. Не удержавшись, он перебрал пальцами по чуть выступающим краешкам чешуин, наткнулся на уголок пластинки с живота, гладкой и более мягкой, и спустился по ней, кое-где легонько надавливая ногтями. Зрачки Криденса снова стали вертикальными, но уже не такими узкими; по краям проступили золотые полоски и пятна. Ньют вдруг понял, что может разглядеть рисунок в глазах, и каждую ресницу, и тончайшие морщинки на веках — Криденс приблизил лицо так, что почти коснулся губами губ. Оставалось только чуть повернуть голову.

От него пахло холодной водой и песком. Горячая кожа не источала никаких человеческих запахов. На поцелуй он не отвечал, но руки стиснули Ньюта с такой силой, словно тот мог убежать; кончик хвоста, сомкнувшись в узкое кольцо, придерживал щиколотки, однако остальная часть змеиного тела поменяла положение так, чтобы Ньют мог расположиться свободнее. Оторвавшись от неподвижных губ, тот зарылся носом в волосы за ухом, прихватил зубами чешую; сдвинувшись, попробовал языком границу с гладкой кожей. Криденс вздохнул, кольца окончательно расползлись, укладывая Ньюта на траву. Пользуясь тем, что руки разжались, он слегка отодвинулся, чтобы опереться лопатками о ближайший извив. Понятливо изогнув эту часть, так что Ньют смог устроиться поудобнее, Криденс навис сверху, заглянул в глаза, будто собирался гипнотизировать. Лицо по-прежнему было напряжённым, но иначе — теперь оно выражало жадность. Чуткие пальцы блуждали по телу Ньюта, всё смелее и смелее; что-то — видимо, кончик хвоста — медленно проходилось по ногам.

— Я знал, что этим кончится, — пробормотал Ньют, пытаясь не застонать. Неестественный изгиб тела Криденса — всего тела, от самых плеч — только сильнее возбуждал его.

— Почему ты не боишься? — выдохнул Криденс, немигающе наблюдая за ним. В слова вкрадывалось шипение. — Ведь я чудовище. Монстр.

— Очень привлекательный монстр. — Ньют провёл кончиками пальцев по его груди, по бокам, ощупывая странно сомкнутые рёбра; облизнул изнутри пересохшие губы. — Что ещё в тебе есть нечеловеческого?

Короткий шипящий звук, определённо, означал смех.

— Так вот что тебя интересует на самом деле. Кто бы мог подумать.

— Не я уж точно. Никогда не думал об этом… в таком ключе. — Ньют судорожно вздохнул.

Изгиб под ним приподнялся, ненавязчиво подтолкнул вверх; по животу, задирая футболку, прогулялись пальцы. Ньют послушно вскинул руки, позволяя себя раздевать, потом опустил их на покрытые чешуёй бёдра. Под плотной шкурой привычные очертания скелета едва угадывались, а ниже тело и вовсе становилось змеиным полностью. Чешуя как будто слегка остыла, и гладить её оказалось очень приятно; Ньют немного увлёкся, а когда поднял глаза, встретил застывший взгляд. Зрачки Криденса были огромными и, кажется, круглыми. Ньют не мог точно сказать.

— Всё ещё хочешь продолжить? — хрипло спросил Криденс, моргнув перепонкой. Голос при этом звучал совершенно по-человечески.

Ньют зачарованно кивнул. Эта двойственность кружила голову.

— Сам посмотри. — Криденс легонько потянул его за руку, перекладывая её себе на живот — на змеиную часть, немного ниже того места, где располагался бы пах у человека. — Полагаю, это достаточно чужеродно.

Пластинки на животе разошлись, открывая вертикальную узкую щель длиной чуть больше ладони. Внутренний край, обведённый полоской гладкой чуть влажной кожи, был горячим и чуть припухшим. Криденс прикусил губу, сосредоточенно глядя на Ньюта, и спустя пару секунд из щели показался конический вырост.

— Гемипенис, — с восторгом заключил Ньют.

Два, точнее, как и положено змее. Располагались они друг над другом; верхний, почти прямой, оказался длиннее, нижний, чуть более толстый — сильнее изогнут. Поколебавшись, Ньют провёл пальцами по одному, потом по другому; осмелев, поочерёдно обхватил оба ладонью. Верхний был твёрдым, с более плотной кожей, второй, на ощупь явно нежнее и мягче, ощущался почти как обычный человеческий член. И оба оказались влажными, даже скользкими — о смазке, похоже, не стоило беспокоиться.

Ньют поднял глаза, пытаясь сформулировать следующий вопрос, и обнаружил, что Криденс смотрит на него остановившимся взглядом. Ответ, судя по всему, будет положительным, так что этот этап можно пропустить.

— Наверное, мне хватит одного для начала, — хрипло сказал Ньют. — Это возможно?

Криденс кивнул. Его руки снова бесцельно скользили по телу Ньюта, но едва тот взялся за пояс джинсов, Криденс оживился и торопливо ему помог. Потом замер, будто собираясь с мыслями, и только после этой заминки потянул Ньюта к себе, заставляя приподняться; ловко изогнув нужную часть тела, устроил на своём животе, как на человеческих бёдрах, и прижался, осторожно входя. Ньют не сопротивлялся, посчитав, что Криденсу лучше знать, как управляться с этим необычным телом — и не прогадал: медленное и плавное, проникновение оказалось практически безболезненным. В какой-то момент Криденс даже остановился, давая привыкнуть, потом двинулся дальше; немного распрямив первый изгиб, опустил Ньюта спиной на траву и, кажется, вошёл до основания. Ньют прогнулся в пояснице, ногой цепляясь за неподвижно лежащие извивы. Последние отголоски боли растворились, оставив ощущение приятной растянутости.

— Двигайся, — выдохнул Ньют, пытаясь закинуть другую ногу Криденсу на бедро.

— М-м… — зарывшись лицом в волосы, невнятно ответил тот.

— Ну же.

Криденс вздохнул с непонятным сожалением, но послушно толкнулся. Всхлипнув, Ньют обхватил его руками, впился пальцами в чешую. Сперва он неловко вжался лицом в ключицу, но Криденс выгнул спину дугой, так что смог заглянуть Ньюту в лицо, а затем без видимого усилия приподнял его бёдра, заставляя выпрямиться. Ньют застонал, чувствуя, как смещается внутри распирающий его твёрдый член, и подался навстречу. Ноги скользили по чешуе. Царапая спину Криденса, он откинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Криденс наклонился и сам поцеловал его, неумело прихватывая краешки губ; наконец-то повторил толчок, потом ещё и ещё, одновременно скользнув языком Ньюту в рот, осторожно, медленно, словно хотел его исследовать. Ньют в ответ снова всхлипнул, негромко, задушенно — на большее, несмотря на яркие ощущения, его не хватило; язык Криденса будто увеличивался, мешая нормально дышать. Воздух нагрелся невыносимо, трава по-настоящему обжигала.

Пальцы беспомощно скребли по чешуе. Криденс отстранился, позволив наконец нормально вдохнуть, и снова потянул Ньюта, попытался как-то странно переменить позу.

— Эй, — Ньют легонько толкнул его в плечо. Сосредоточиться и сформулировать мысль было очень сложно. — Не так. У меня человеческий позвоночник.

Криденс зашипел совершенно по-змеиному, но покорно выпустил его; приподнялся, опираясь на руку и глядя на Ньюта сверху вниз. Тот выгнулся, возвращая себе нормальное положение, и сжал бёдра.

— Продолжай. — Он стиснул зубы, сдерживая нетерпеливые стоны. — Не останавливайся больше.

Кивнув, Криденс заново подхватил его и наклонился, приблизил лицо к лицу. Зрачки в пожелтевших глазах вытянулись, рассекая радужку; Ньют зачарованно смотрел в них, ловя блики, и почти пропустил первые мягкие движения. Смазки действительно хватало — до сих пор, словно она добавлялась в процессе, — и они отдавались слабой приятной волной. Зрачки, кажется, стали ещё уже.

К некоторому разочарованию Ньюта, сперва это мало чем отличалось от обычного секса — по объёму, по манере двигаться, по ощущениям от рук и от человеческой кожи; чешую на бёдрах можно было счесть за одежду. Но затем Криденс едва слышно зашипел и приподнял его, заставляя раздвинуть и сильнее вытянуть ноги в попытке удержать равновесие; вошёл глубже — резко, сладко, всё же вырвав благодарный стон. Кольца шевельнулись, помогли найти опору. Гемипенис внутри, похоже, стал пульсировать, едва заметно толкаться, будто действуя сам по себе. Ощущение было странное. Но приятное. Второй, тоже отвердевший, неловко задевал сзади, между ягодиц и выше, насколько хватало длины; иногда, словно короткое щупальце, проскальзывал по коже чуть заострённым концом, оставляя влажные полосы. Ньют выгнулся, пытаясь сместиться так, чтобы он оказался зажат между телами, но Криденсу это не понравилось — он снова зашипел, обдав лицо неестественно горячим воздухом, и распрямился, вытянул верхнюю часть, вжимая Ньюта спиной в траву. Кольца напряглись, практически окаменели, чтобы удержать положение. Гемипенис, определённо, двигался, дразнил внутри — несильно, но этого хватало, чтобы ощущения становились всё ярче. Кровь стучала в висках.

— Не останавливайся, — повторил Ньют без голоса. Вдохнуть удавалось через раз. — Не знаю, как именно ты это делаешь, но — продолжай. Это так… — Он невольно издал короткий сдавленный звук. По телу пробежала дрожь.

Криденс кивнул. Его лицо больше не выглядело застывшим; рот приоткрылся, выпуская неровные тихие вздохи. Руки скользнули по груди Ньюта, по животу, словно заново исследуя тело; потом Криденс, пряча расфокусированный взгляд, расслабленно опустил ресницы. Он начал снова покачивать бёдрами, и толчки стали отчётливо различимы. Ньют, больше не в силах сдерживаться, застонал в голос; звук раскатился под сводами, отразившись от стен, и почти заглушил ответные слабые стоны Криденса. Поднявшись, тот подхватил Ньюта, чтобы принять прежнюю позу, и двинулся, резко, сильно, по-человечески нетерпеливо. Ньют зажмурился и сжал пальцы на плечах.

— Ещё немного… — Слова вырвались сами, несколько запоздало. Он выгнулся, всхлипывая, содрогаясь всем телом; мимолётно пожалел, что не может поцеловать Криденса, но тот словно мысли прочёл — опустился обратно, прижался губами к губам. Ньют охотно зарылся пальцами в густые тёмные волосы, пытаясь притянуть его ближе.

Немного придя в себя, он отвернул лицо, чтобы отдышаться. Криденс, издав тихий довольный звук — не то вздох, не то смешок, — ткнулся в щёку губами, мягкими, тёплыми; Ньют прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь полнейшей расслабленностью. Больная нога ныла, противно, но терпимо; он немного сдвинулся, чтобы её не сдавливало, и уложил лодыжку поверх одного из колец, как на подушку. Боль стала стихать.

— Надо… — он сделал паузу, потому что не сразу смог вспомнить нужное слово, — искупаться. Смыть всё это. — Он неопределённо шевельнул рукой.

— Прямо сейчас? — уточнил Криденс. Он говорил более внятно, и в голосе было хорошо различимо недовольство.

Ньют подумал. Между ног всё ещё упиралось нечто твёрдое, но он не мог понять, один это гемипенис или оба. Тело казалось пустым и лёгким.

— Позже. Потом.

Он снова повернул голову к Криденсу, и тот немедленно этим воспользовался. Кажется, целоваться ему понравилось.

— Ты быстро учишься, — заметил Ньют, отрываясь от его губ с трудом, только чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Наверное. Я думал, ты будешь более стеснительным.

— Я тоже. В смысле, про тебя так думал.

Криденс качнул головой. На таком расстоянии рисунок в глазах, глубокий и сложный, затягивал, как тёмная заводь.

— Мне больше некого стесняться. А тебя я не боюсь.

На секунду Ньют озадачился тем странным фактом, что для Криденса это одно и то же, но мысль ускользнула. Руки ощупывали его, не слишком ласково, но аккуратно, будто изучая, потом стали гладить; кончик хвоста двигался по здоровой ноге вверх и уже коснулся внутренней стороны бедра. Ньют опустил на него руку и осторожно сжал, предостерегая от необдуманных действий. Для первого раза хвост был слишком толстым. Криденс понятливо убрал его, вместо этого прижавшись всем телом, так что чешуя, которая снова начала накаляться, приятно согрела кожу. Зрачки явно сужались. Ткнувшись носом в волосы над виском, он совершенно по-человечески потёрся о живот Ньюта своим. Спина при этом была изогнута так неестественно, что от диссонанса голова шла кругом. Ощущение чешуи, дразнящей кожу едва заметными шероховатостями, не добавляло спокойствия. Не удержавшись, Ньют сдвинул руку, чтобы тронуть кожную складку, и в ладонь ему ткнулся верхний гемипенис. Пальцы непроизвольно сжались; Криденс издал тихий свистящий звук и чуть приподнялся, заглядывая в глаза.

— Попробуем…

Он не закончил, поняв, видимо, что говорит почти беззвучно, но догадаться, о чём речь, было несложно. Облизнув губы, чтобы они стали хоть немного слушаться, Ньют кивнул.

— Попробуем оба. Только очень аккуратно. — Он сжал пальцы сильнее, повёл вниз, к основанию, добившись нового шипения. Естественной — если это определение здесь было уместно — смазки должно хватить. В крайнем случае, всегда можно остановиться. Он очень надеялся, что сможет это сделать. — Не спеши. Это может быть неприятно, если действовать слишком быстро.

Криденс наклонил голову, показывая, что услышал, и вдруг приподнялся на руках, навис над ним, пристально разглядывая желтеющими глазами. Змеиное тело задвигалось, извивы потекли в разные стороны, принимая, очевидно, более удобное положение. Чешуя всё ещё тёрлась о бёдра с внутренней стороны, но не касалась живота и паха; Криденс качнул верхним изгибом из стороны в сторону, задевая боками колени, будто примеривался — или дразнил. Ньют медленно втянул воздух, пытаясь сосредоточиться. В ушах снова начинала шуметь кровь. Предвкушение обычно возбуждало его не так сильно, как сам процесс, но это был особый случай; Ньют даже слегка пожалел о своей просьбе. Его вело от одного взгляда на это великолепное создание и от мысли обо всех возможностях его необычного тела.

— Пожёстче можно и в следующий раз, — пробормотал он, уговаривая себя не делать глупостей.

Криденс услышал — сверкнул глазами, зрачки резко округлились, сделавшись человеческими, затем снова сузились, вытянулись; но он сдержался, только кивнул, словно предупреждая, что всё запомнил. С трудом сглотнув, Ньют нетерпеливо потянул его на себя. Криденс, придерживая раздвинутые бёдра, прижался, толкнулся несколько раз, пока не входя — не то хотел ещё подразнить, не то искренне наслаждался ощущениями; чтобы вставить оба отростка сразу, немного помог себе рукой. Из-за их формы проникновение поначалу было так же безболезненно, как предыдущее, но затем они стали распирать всё сильнее. Стискивая зубы, Ньют постарался расслабиться. Мелкие капли проступали над губой, на лбу, даже на переносице; он потёр глаза, чтобы избавиться от пелены.

Криденс внезапно поморщился и остановился; чуть отодвинулся, почти выскользнув. Похоже, он и сам испытывал не самые приятные ощущения. Ньют выгнулся, чтобы сменить позу, но направить его не успел — Криденс без всякой подсказки потянул его вверх, наклонился, практически складывая пополам, и двинулся, осторожно, без прежнего усилия, мелкими частыми толчками, проникая глубже постепенно. Так было намного лучше. После нескольких толчков Ньют начал постанывать; он больше не сдерживался, и отрывистые жадные звуки становились всё громче.

Уже войдя примерно на половину длины, так что растянутые мышцы стали пульсировать, Криденс снова остановился и зачем-то выпрямил спину, нависнув над Ньютом. Тот обиженно застонал.

— Ещё. — Он вскинул бёдра резче, стараясь вернуть ритм. — Что ты…

Криденс дёрнул плечом, уклоняясь от попытки обнять его за шею, и выпустил ноги Ньюта, позволяя тоже распрямиться. Встречное движение от этого получилось слишком сильным, Ньют охнул, потом застонал, ловя отголоски пронизывающего удовольствия. Дыхание Криденса участилось. Единым слитным движением он поднялся, без труда вздёрнув Ньюта, потянул его на себя, устроил верхом, обхватывая за пояс. На краю сознания проплыла мысль, что человек бы так не сумел. И растаяла. Все мысли растаяли. Судорожно сжимая пальцы на плечах Криденса, задыхаясь, Ньют попытался отклониться назад, но руки его удержали; чтобы хоть как-то сохранить равновесие, он обнял Криденса за шею, прислонился лбом ко лбу. Змеиные изгибы, сплетённые в сложный узор, едва ощутимо поднимались и опускались, словно пульсировали; гладкая чешуя ласкала ноги.

— Всё в порядке?

Криденс почти прошипел это, и его странный голос будто отдался где-то внутри; по спине Ньюта прошла дрожь. Вместо ответа у него вырвался тихий оборванный стон; губы пересохли и не слушались. Хрипло вздохнув, Криденс сгрёб его за волосы и поцеловал, неторопливо и уверенно. Потом повторил:

— …в порядке?

Эти нечеловеческие, сладко шелестящие звуки будто затекали под кожу, возбуждая всё сильнее.

— Да, — почти беззвучно шепнул Ньют, прикрывая глаза. Жар, идущий от чешуи, обволакивал его, лишая остатков воли. — Так… хорошо.

Он всё-таки откинулся назад, придерживаясь за плечи Криденса; чуть двинул бёдрами, приспосабливаясь к распирающему ощущению двух членов, вошедших до основания. Хвост тут же взметнулся, поддержал его в ответ. Стараясь дышать ровно, Ньют приподнялся и вновь опустился, пока ещё медленно и аккуратно, в такт завораживающим колебаниям змеиного тела. Криденс неотрывно смотрел на него, словно пытался отыскать что-то в лице, и Ньют улыбнулся ему, рассеянно, слабо. Внутри жгло, и это было не слишком приятно; он мимолётно пожалел, что дополнительную смазку взять негде, но затем Криденс потянул его вверх, и стало немного легче.

Перед глазами всё расплывалось, и Ньют прикрыл их, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Успокаивающе шуршала чешуя. Сплетение колец сдвинулось, помогая ему принять более удобную позу, и он застонал, негромко, протяжно; неловко облизнул губы, но они тут же пересохли ещё сильнее. По вискам начинал стекать пот. Кончик хвоста обвился вокруг колена, отводя его в сторону, заставляя шире раздвинуть ноги; на спине его сменили ладони, скользящие вверх и вниз, затем одна опустилась на бедро, а другая, придерживая, замерла между лопаток. Криденс приподнялся, чуть распрямляя верхние изгибы, и сам двинулся, аккуратно и так же плавно, как в самом начале. Вдоль позвоночника словно пробежали слабые электрические разряды, и Ньют застонал снова; задевая ногтями мелкую чешую, стиснул пальцы, чтобы поощрить Криденса к продолжению. Тот послушно толкнулся ещё раз, чуть резче; его дыхание слегка участилось.

Изнутри неровными волнами поднималось горьковатое удовольствие, и Ньют выгнулся, притираясь к змеиному животу, чтобы усилить это чувство, сделать его более цельным. Складки, обрамляющие кожный карман, были влажными и очень горячими, почти как слизистая у человека; они касались мошонки при каждом, даже самом слабом толчке, и это сбивало с толку. Ньют приказал себе не анализировать процесс. Не сейчас. Беспристрастное исследование можно провести позже. Криденс как раз немного наклонился, будто пытаясь опрокинуть его на спину, и Ньют, всхлипнув, сжал чешуйчатые бёдра коленями. Ощущение было болезненным и приятным одновременно; он бросил на Криденса рассеянный взгляд и, поняв вдруг, чего ему не хватает, потянулся за поцелуем. Криденс ответил так охотно, словно только о том и мечтал. Шипящий выдох — кажется, это был долгий стон — опалил губы. Рот Ньюта сам собой приоткрылся навстречу слишком длинному языку, и на этот раз прикосновения внутри, к нёбу и неожиданно чувствительной изнанке щёк, оказались восхитительны.

Толчки немного ослабли, пара отростков снова стала пульсировать, как будто слегка вразнобой, но понять, так ли это или сбоит восприятие, Ньют не мог. Голова кружилась. Он попытался сжать бёдра сильнее, чтобы подмахивать в нужном темпе, но Криденс издал невнятный предостерегающий звук и всё-таки опрокинул его на спину, навалился приятной тяжестью. Кольца стянулись, фиксируя ноги. Ньют всхлипнул, попытался сказать что-то, сам не зная что, и снова застонал, громко и резко, вызвав эхо; уронил руки, чтобы не царапать беспомощно полоску чешуи вдоль хребта. Выгнув спину, Криденс вбивался так, что делалось больно. Его лицо исказилось — красивое человеческое лицо с тёмными глазами, мутнеющими от удовольствия. Слишком возбуждающее зрелище, чтобы долго удерживаться на краю. Ньют судорожно стиснул пальцы, и в руке остался пучок травы. Стон оборвался, перейдя в сдавленный звук, доносящийся будто со стороны. Ощущение было слишком сильным, и Ньют почти отключился — успел только почувствовать, как содрогается над ним Криденс, словно по всей длине змеиного тела пробегает волна. Потом всё размылось в мареве послеоргазменной эйфории.

Реальность проступила не сразу. Упругие плотные кольца обвивали ноги Ньюта, несильно сжимая, а рука, мускулистая и горячая, прижимала к человеческому телу. Можно было почувствовать, как в груди в своеобразном, не совсем естественном ритме бьётся сердце. Ньют рассеянно подумал, что это очень странное — но совершенно чарующее — ощущение, когда тебя обнимают всем телом. Свободной рукой Криденс накручивал на пальцы вьющиеся пряди; от этого становилось немного щекотно и по шее бежали мурашки.

— Ты забавно пахнешь.

— Забавно? — Ньют поудобнее устроил голову на плече. Когда он подтянул ноги, слегка поворачиваясь, кольца податливо изогнулись и поменяли положение.

— Да. Похоже, моё восприятие несколько изменилось — я могу судить об этом по вкусу еды. И оно стало… ярче.

— И для тебя теперь люди пахнут забавно?

— Не все. — Криденс зарылся носом в волосы Ньюта. — Большинство — неприятно или никак… то есть какой-то запах я улавливаю, но он скорее нейтральный. Но этот мне нравится.

— Мне твой тоже, — сонно отозвался Ньют, прикрывая глаза. — Хотя он странный.

— Почему?

— Сам не знаю. Неживой какой-то. Будто ты… часть… пещеры…

— Не засыпай, — проговорил Криденс, прижимаясь губами к его виску, и коротко усмехнулся. Кольца сдвинулись, и он приподнял Ньюта, бережно обнимая его обеими руками. — Ты же хотел искупаться.

Ньют с ответным смешком обхватил его за шею.

— На руках меня понесёшь?

— Если хочешь. Но, честно говоря, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты шёл своими ногами. — Не отпуская его, Криденс вытянулся в человеческий рост. Пришлось встать; Ньют пошатнулся, но удержал равновесие. — Как нога, кстати?

— Не так уж плохо. Хотя, наверное, не стоило так усердствовать с физическими упражнениями.

— Так вот как ты это называешь. — Криденс приподнял бровь. — Я запомню.

Ньют невольно рассмеялся.

— Это вовсе не шутка. — Он осторожно высвободился из рук Криденса и, переступив через неторопливо раздвигающиеся кольца, глянул на повязку. Та немного съехала, но выглядела вполне сносно. — Напрягать ногу не стоило. Но не мог же я лежать неподвижно…

— В следующий раз попробуй, — сказал Криденс, обдав горячим дыханием шею. — Я хочу посмотреть, как это выглядит.

Его лицо было очень близко; в глазах снова проявились золотые вкрапления, зрачки едва заметно вытянулись. Вздохнув, Ньют приказал себе отвернуться. Он сможет держать себя в руках.

К счастью, Криденс тут же осел и одним плавным движением скользнул в сторону воды. В отличие от людей, он не тратил время на прогулку по дну, чтобы нырнуть на глубине — наклонившись, рассёк воду руками, потом всем корпусом, как профессиональный пловец, и сразу же погрузился. Массивное тело прокатилось по плитам, бесшумно уходя под едва взволновавшуюся поверхность. Ньют с изумлённым восхищением наблюдал, как хвост быстро и плавно утекает в чёрную воду, а чуть погодя в толще ближе к центру бассейна начинает знакомо мелькать светлое пятно.

Сам он на этот раз не стал заходить далеко — остановился, когда дно ушло из-под ног, и немного отступил; расслабленно повис, осматриваясь. С этой точки пещера представала иначе; от кристаллов, пульсирующий свет которых складывался в некий сложный узор, кружилась голова, но прежнего гипнотического — усыпляющего — воздействия Ньют больше не ощущал. Должно быть, пульсация имела успокаивающий эффект, который ослабевал с течением времени.

Криденс вынырнул, выгибаясь назад дугой, так что вода хлынула ему за спину, и бросил на Ньюта насторожённый взгляд, будто в очередной раз проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Ньют успокаивающе улыбнулся ему и махнул рукой, подзывая.

— Надеюсь, вода здесь действительно как-то фильтруется, — заметил он, когда тот послушно приблизился. — Мне бы не хотелось… гм, оставлять здесь биологические следы.

— Фильтруется, — заверил Криденс. — И, судя по всему, очень хорошо. Иначе на поверхности бы плавали чешуйки и другой мелкий мусор, а на дно за эти столетия осели наслоения тех самых биологических следов. Но там ничего нет, только камень и чистый песок. А я ведь бываю здесь регулярно, чищу шкуру или просто плаваю.

— Ладно, убедил. — Ньют плеснул водой в лицо и зачесал назад мешающие волосы. — Надеюсь, это ты меня трогаешь за ногу?

— Я. — Чуть усмехнувшись, Криденс подплыл почти вплотную. — Никто здесь не водится — нет пищи, даже водорослей.

Хвост обвился вокруг Ньюта, деликатно придерживая за талию. Под водой покрытое чешуёй тело стало прохладнее, но всё ещё приятно согревало, и Ньют с удовольствием подался в змеиные объятия. Когда он провёл рукой по уходящему вниз изгибу, Криденс прикрыл глаза.

— Здесь есть ещё одна купальня. Судя по мозаике, там должна литься вода с потолка, как в душевых, но она не течёт. И, похоже, давно — там всё пересохло, кое-где камни даже растрескались, как сухая земля.

Ньют оживился. Похоже, удача не просто ему улыбнулась, а взяла за руку и привела в рай для искателя приключений. Ещё одно место, где можно увидеть свидетельства быта волшебных существ!

— Туда можно пройти? Человеку, я имею в виду.

— Можно. — Не открывая глаз, Криденс обвил его руками. Несмотря на кажущуюся плотность, змеиное тело парило в воде. — И даже без особого труда. Я только открою пару дверей… чуть попозже.

Хвост слегка сжался, потянул Ньюта вверх и в сторону. Тот выдохнул, чтобы ослабить давление, и попытался встряхнуть Криденса за плечо.

— Эй, полегче. Человек — существо хрупкое.

Криденс посмотрел на него с недоумением, словно действительно об этом забыл, но распустил кольцо, уводя его вниз по ногам. Облитая водой чешуя казалась нежной, почти шёлковой, на ощупь даже приятнее человеческой кожи, и Ньют почти против воли продолжал её поглаживать. Криденс описал около него круг — обвился уже всем телом, обнял, очень аккуратно придерживая пальцами за плечи, и прижался к спине. Под его весом Ньют погрузился чуть глубже; пришлось раскинуть руки, чтобы удержаться на поверхности.

— На глубину нырнуть сможешь? — Криденс устроил подбородок у него на плече. — Сам посмотришь на стоки, я ведь их нашёл.

— Смогу. — Ньют расслабленно откинул голову. Кристаллы над ним почти угасли. — Только я там ничего не увижу. Там же сейчас тьма кромешная. Да и днём наверняка света на глубине для меня будет недостаточно. — Он скосил глаза. — Ты успел забыть, как работает человеческое зрение?

У Криденса был совершенно растерянный вид.

— Я… не подумал об этом. — Он отодвинулся, отпустив Ньюта, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. — Мне кажется, я всегда видел в темноте лучше других. И… не только видел.

— В каком смысле? Другие чувства тоже?..

— Да. Запахи. Тепло. Тогда я этого не понимал — не мог вычленить отдельное ощущение, я имею в виду, — но всё равно замечал, что моё восприятие острее, чем у других… у людей. Я, правда, не считал, что это что-то особенное, потому что у людей бывают разные способности — во всяком случае, если верить книгам и, гм, средствам массовой информации…

— А у тебя был к ним доступ? — удивился Ньют; пользуясь тем, что кольца окончательно ослабли и разошлись, развернулся к Криденсу.

Тот усмехнулся, не скрывая сарказма.

— Был. Несмотря на специфические убеждения, ма… моя приёмная мать всегда уважала технический прогресс, просвещение и вообще достижения человека. Конечно, она контролировала то, что я смотрю и читаю, но к образовательным материалам отношение было не таким критичным. — Он вдруг передёрнул плечами. — Мне надо выбираться из воды.

— Замёрз? — Ньют вскинул брови. — Но ты говорил…

— Не думаю, что мне грозит переохлаждение. Но я становлюсь медленным и сонным, как змея на холоде. — Криденс сделал какое-то неуловимое движение, всколыхнув воду, и погрузился до подбородка. — Ты тоже не увлекайся. Человек — создание хрупкое.

Он нырнул, не оставив шанса ответить, и вновь показался из воды уже в нескольких шагах от кромки. Волна чуть оттолкнула Ньюта, и он, охотно подхватывая движение, опрокинулся на спину, повис, раскинув руки.

— Какой славный получается отпуск, — пробормотал он, рассеянно разглядывая кристаллы.

Когда он выбрался на берег, Криденс как раз заканчивал чистить кончик хвоста. Чтобы не мешать, Ньют устроился на облюбованном месте у края травяной подушки и достал последние упаковки бинтов. Хотя с предыдущей перевязки не прошло и дня, повреждения как будто успели ещё немного уменьшиться; он заподозрил, что магия подземелий влияет и на него — но, возможно, это просто самовнушение. Ньют никогда не засекал время, за которое обычно заживали его раны.

Покончив с повязками, он поднял голову и перехватил напряжённый взгляд.

— Что-то не так?

Криденс как-то резко заинтересовался отодвинутым к стене кувшином.

— Я не собираюсь тебя пытать, — с улыбкой заметил Ньют и, поразмыслив, потянулся за свёртком с одеждой. Спать на траве раздетым — не лучшая идея. — Не хочешь — не говори.

Криденс повозил по песку хвостом, вырисовывая какие-то знаки, потом всё-таки повернул голову обратно.

— У тебя вся спина в шрамах. И руки…

— И на ногах тоже есть. — Подвернув штанину, Ньют указал на белую полоску, начинающуюся на подъёме стопы, и снова уселся на траву. — Я и раньше падал, оказывался в не самом удачном положении и вообще попадал в разные неприятности. Когда добровольно забираешься в опасные места, может случиться всякое; меры предосторожности не всегда помогают.

— И тебя это не беспокоит?

— Ну, я же сам выбрал такую жизнь. — Поймав ещё один красноречивый взгляд, Ньют кивнул: — А, ты про шрамы. Да не особо. Я привык. Почему тебя так интересует этот вопрос?

Сжав зубы, Криденс уставился в пол.

— Это что-то личное?

Молчание.

— Криденс?

— Она била меня, — тихо сказал Криденс.

— Кто?

— Приёмная мать. Когда моё тело стало покрываться чешуёй, она вырастала как бы поверх кожи, но потом первый слой… он просто сошёл, как змеиная шкура при линьке.

— Весь? — Ньют попытался это представить.

— Да. Это был даже не чулок, а комбинезон — от самой шеи, вниз, вниз, до самого кончика хвоста. Хвост тогда ещё составлял ярда три, может, четыре. Не облезли только лицо и руки — кисти и запястья, если точно. — Криденс повернул голову. Зрачки у него были вертикальные, глаза посветлели, в центре сделавшись тёмно-жёлтыми. — У меня вся спина была в рубцах. На них даже чешуя не… не проросла. На той полупрозрачной сброшенной коже это смотрелось жутко.

Не придумав ничего лучше, Ньют придвинулся и обнял его со спины, устроил подбородок на плече.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что это и на человеческой спине выглядело жутко. Такого вообще не должно происходить.

Криденс легонько пожал плечами — мол, что поделаешь, но Ньют упрямо помотал головой.

— Нет, это ужасно. Мне жаль. Я понимаю, почему ты здесь прячешься.

К своему удивлению в ответ он услышал тихий смешок.

— Оказывается, не все люди хотят меня унизить или навредить мне.

— Вот это как раз нормально, — категорично заявил Ньют. — Эй, ты что делаешь?

Хвост обвил его тело, стиснул, осторожно, но непреклонно, и оттянул в сторону, как куклу — или как повисшего на хозяйской руке котёнка. Криденс развернулся и, помогая себе руками, уложил Ньюта на спину, но вместо ожидаемого — очень ожидаемого — продолжения просто улёгся рядом, опираясь на локоть, и посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Спи, забавное двуногое. Хватит обо мне хлопотать.

— Но…

— Чем больше будешь отдыхать, тем скорее восстановишься, — изрёк Криденс. В этот момент он выглядел таким уверенным, что Ньют не нашёл в себе сил сопротивляться.

— Тебе нравится обращаться со мной как с питомцем, да? — пробормотал он, перекидывая ноги через змеиные кольца. Его и правда моментально начало клонить в сон, словно наг использовал гипнотическое внушение.

— Почти угадал. Спи. На этот раз я никуда не уйду.

Он сдержал обещание. Первое, что Ньют ощутил, проснувшись — тяжесть и жар чужого тела. Человеческие руки обнимали его, змеиные извивы оплетали ноги; висок согревало равномерное горячее дыхание. Ньют немного повернулся, чтобы лечь удобнее, и сжал бёдра, плотнее притираясь к змеиной части. Рука с лопатки медленно переползла вверх, стиснула волосы, аккуратно потянула.

— Проснулся?

— Почти угадал. — Ньют послушно запрокинул голову. Смешок перешёл в долгий выдох, а затем, когда другая рука заскользила вниз по бедру — в едва слышный стон. — Не стоило одеваться перед сном, да?

— Вероятно, не стоило. — Криденс неторопливо перекатил его на спину; наклонился, коснулся губами губ.

Ньют приоткрыл рот, отвечая на поцелуй, медленный и ленивый; из-под полуопущенных ресниц можно было увидеть влажный блеск тёмных глаз, но форму зрачка разглядеть не получалось. Змеиное тело двигалось, плавно перетекая туда-обратно буквально на несколько дюймов, чуть сжимаясь, будто пульсировало. Тонкая чешуя под руками Ньюта вскоре стала очень горячей, и он повёл ладонями вниз по спине Криденса, наслаждаясь распространяющейся волной тепла.

— Приподнимись, — пробормотал тот, подцепляя края футболки. От случайных прикосновений к животу по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь; Ньют выгнулся, хватая ртом воздух. — Мне неудобно менять положение.

Вместе они избавились от преграды. Едва сдерживая стоны, Ньют прижался к разгорячённому телу, потёрся о живот. Чешуя казалась пылающей, даже через джинсы почти обжигала. Спина Криденса двигалась, слегка изгибаясь, словно он по-кошачьи подставлялся под ласкающую руку; другой рукой придерживаясь за его плечо, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то опору в расплывающемся пространстве, Ньют провёл ногтями вдоль позвоночника. Чешуя издавала нежный, ни с чем не сравнимый шелест. Криденс снова вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Хвост всё-таки передвинулся, освободив одну лодыжку Ньюта, и тот обхватил неожиданно податливое змеиное тело ногами, прижался сильнее, пытаясь подобрать ритм. Криденс помог, придержал одной рукой за бедро, впиваясь с силой, наверняка оставляя синяки. Трава, примятая и истёртая, неприятно кололась, и Ньют приподнялся; под спиной тут же очутился кончик хвоста, протянулся вверх, слегка извиваясь, чтобы образовать опору. Змеиное тело изогнулось, притираясь так плотно, что Ньют застонал в голос и толкнулся бёдрами, ещё и ещё; остановиться он уже не мог. Криденс дышал хрипловато, но слишком ровно, и сквозь пелену возбуждения это казалось обидным — почему он остаётся таким равнодушным? Ньют обхватил его за шею, поцеловал, столкнувшись зубами; попробовал ещё раз, так же неловко, соскальзывая на подбородок, на щёку, потом откинул голову, жмурясь и всхлипывая, и Криденс наконец издал ответный звук, жалобный — жадный. Что-то влажное и горячее коснулось приоткрытых губ, и в голове окончательно помутилось.

Ему хватило, наверное, пары минут. И если бы не чешуя, он бы тоже оставил Криденсу следы — так цеплялся одной рукой за выгнутую дугой спину. На плече, которое Ньют в какой-то момент сжал пальцами, красноватые полосы были, но они постепенно бледнели — наверняка полностью сойдут. Он проследил одну, затем ногтями провёл по ключице, и Криденс, тяжело уронивший голову на траву, открыл глаза — тёмные, человеческие.

— Надо встать, — заплетающимся языком произнёс Ньют, — умыться и переодеться. — Лицо Криденса было прямо перед ним, и он бездумно прижался губами к губам, на неопределённое время прервав рассуждения. Потом отстранился и чуть более трезво пояснил: — Самое время прогуляться.

Кольцо ослабло, хвост соскользнул в сторону.

— Я принесу тебе чистую одежду.

— Подожди. — Ньют удержал Криденса, пытающегося подняться, и змеиное тело послушно сплелось обратно. — Ты обещал мне показать подземелья, когда я смогу нормально ходить, помнишь?

Криденс посмотрел на него с сомнением, потом всё же кивнул.

— Но в другие гнёзда я тебя пока не пущу, — предупредил он, всё-таки распрямляя тело, чтобы отпустить Ньюта. — Обычные коридоры местами обрушились — особенно на верхних уровнях, там нужно пробираться через завалы. Можем посмотреть залы, которые, вероятно, служили библиотеками и залами для собраний. Или для работы. Может, ты сможешь сказать точнее, назначения некоторых мест я по-прежнему не понимаю.

Ньют воодушевился. Наконец-то у него будет возможность составить полную картину.

— Сейчас пойдём?

— Сперва принесу одежду, — Криденс ловко съехал с травяной подушки, — а потом пойдём. Самое интересное уровнем ниже. Никуда не уходи.

Они спускались по крутому короткому коридору, вырубленному прямо в скале. На стенах остались царапины и сколы от грубых инструментов; никакой отделки здесь не было, только кое-где виднелись светящиеся вкрапления.

— Сейчас ещё слишком рано, чтобы смотреть мозаики, — на ходу объяснял Криденс. Его текучие плавные движения по-прежнему завораживали Ньюта, как покачивание дудочки факира. — Там ещё темно. В разных залах количество кристаллов различается и освещение может сильно меняться. Поэтому для начала я покажу помещения поблизости. Одно из них, кстати, вызывает у меня вопросы — похоже на какой-то памятный знак, вроде тех, которые у нас… то есть у людей, ставят на площадях. — Он походя хлопнул хвостом по выступу в стене, и створка, которой заканчивался коридор, почти бесшумно сдвинулась в сторону. — Мне интересно твоё мнение. Второй проём слева.

За створкой открывалась анфилада явно искусственного происхождения. С потолка ровными рядами спускались сталактиты; по сторонам в шахматном порядке располагались открытые арки, незначительно отличающиеся размерами. Ньют послушно свернул во вторую и очутился в длинном зале с высокими потолками. Тянущийся откуда-то сквозняк растрепал волосы.

Посреди зала возвышался постамент высотой примерно по грудь человеку. На верхней грани, скошенной в сторону входа, расположилась металлическая плита толщиной в палец — латунь, судя по цвету, — отполированная до блеска, со скруглёнными краями. Значительную часть поверхности покрывала самая обычная клинопись. С потолка падали полосы света, отражаясь от металла неровными бликами.

— Вот, кроме мозаик, это самое интересное, что я здесь нашёл. — Криденс немного подумал и добавил: — И кроме пещеры с бассейном. Но она, кажется, не рукотворная… не в буквальном смысле то есть — она не естественного происхождения, конечно, но едва ли её создали физическим трудом; скорее, исключительно магией. А это явно сделано руками.

— Да, похоже на то. — Ньют обошёл вокруг постамента, потом потрогал плиту. — Отлита явно с какого-то более древнего образца, который родом не из этих мест. — Он огляделся, но больше ничего примечательного не обнаружил. За исключением постамента, зал был абсолютно пуст. — Похоже на какой-то религиозный объект. Я такое только в кино видел.

— Ты же археолог. — Криденс вскинул брови. — Наверняка…

Ньют покачал головой:

— Нет, тут другое. Это выглядит несколько… нарочито, что ли. Как новодел, который пытаются выдать за реликвию. Хотя для людей, я думаю, это действительно будет представлять ценность — но как часть быта волшебных существ, а не как настоящая древность.

Криденс задумчиво посмотрел на него и вдруг резко развернулся к выходу.

— Здесь неподалёку есть ещё одно место, которое тебе понравится. Не отставай, а то заблудишься в темноте.

В лабиринте и правда было темно; все детали, кроме маячащей впереди бледнокожей фигуры, сливались в чернильную массу. Порывшись в мешке, Ньют выловил фонарик и подсвечивал себе дорогу, пока они не упёрлись в стену. Коридор, узкий, длинный и извилистый, как червь, заканчивался тупиком.

— Можешь выключить фонарик, внутри он тебе не понадобится. — Криденс пробежался пальцами по стене, задумчиво хмыкнул и нажал на камень, который на взгляд Ньюта ничем не отличался от остальных. После секундной паузы раздался глухой треск, и плита со скрежетом и похрустыванием сдвинулась внутрь. — Заходи.

Ньют протиснулся в отверстие, не дожидаясь, пока дверь откроется полностью, и замер, моргая от внезапного света. Впрочем, глаза быстро привыкли, и он смог осмотреться. Зал оказался меньше, чем он представлял — размером в половину университетской аудитории, в высоту едва ли четыре метра, но эти стены…  Три стены были полностью покрыты металлическими пластинами, испещрёнными смутно знакомыми Ньюту значками; четвёртую украшала разбитая на секции мозаика. Вделанные в потолок крупные плоские кристаллы мягко светились, придавая всему этому великолепию розоватый оттенок. Поперёк зала шли глубокие желоба, через один наполненные водой. Возле двери покоился каменный блок, верхний край которого приходился Ньюту чуть выше колена; второй, наполовину раскрошившийся, был задвинут в дальний угол.

— Ничего себе… — Ньют опустился на блок и заново оглядел стены, пытаясь охватить всю картину.

— Кажется, я уже это слышал, — с едва уловимым смешком заметил Криденс, останавливаясь рядом; окольцевал блок, кончиком хвоста ненавязчиво обхватив ногу Ньюта. — Но — да, у меня была такая же реакция. Наверное, у любого человека была бы… Ты сможешь расшифровать письмена? Мне ведь тоже интересно узнать, что они означают.

Покачав головой, Ньют с трудом оторвал взгляд от верхнего ряда пластин и посмотрел на Криденса:

— Я не специалист по мёртвым языкам. Да и вообще по языкам, если честно. Но я могу обратиться к знакомым, когда вернусь домой. Ты позволишь мне сфотографировать всё это?

Как ни странно, Криденс кивнул, не раздумывая.

— Но меня ты снимать не будешь, — предупредил он. — Не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал обо мне. И так уже слишком много людей знает.

— Конечно. — Ньют улыбнулся ему. — Я ведь обещал играть честно.

Он шевельнул ногой, и Криденс послушно убрал хвост, позволяя подняться. Ньют осмотрелся ещё раз, пересчитывая пластины и заодно прикидывая, откуда начать; вдохнул, медленно и глубоко, чтобы хоть немного унять щенячий восторг, и полез за камерой.

Работа заняла весь день. Когда свет кристаллов стал угасать, Ньют как раз закончил фиксировать мозаичные изображения и перешёл к желобам. Те, судя по всему, являлись более не действующей частью системы водоснабжения и особой ценности не представляли, но он хотел собрать как можно больше данных.

— Ньют? Ты слышишь?

В поверхности тёмной воды отразилось бледное лицо Криденса. Ньют поднял голову:

— Ты что-то спросил?

— Вернёмся в пещеру с гнездом? Или ты хочешь к источнику?

Криденс говорил медленно и как-то рассеянно, словно с трудом подбирал слова. Ньют посмотрел на него озадаченно, потом сообразил:

— Тебе спать пора, да? Я и забыл, что у тебя другой ритм жизни.

— Да, прости. — Криденс совершенно человеческим жестом потёр глаза. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя здесь без присмотра, ты можешь заблудиться, если попытаешься вернуться самостоятельно. Тем более скоро станет совсем темно, а с одним фонариком далеко не уйдёшь.

— Ничего, я уже снял всё, что нужно. — Собрав вещи, Ньют поднялся. — Сколько времени обычно длится твой сон?

— Около суток.

Немного поразмыслив, Ньют решил:

— Тогда лучше вернуться к бассейну. Я могу исследовать прилегающие коридоры и самостоятельно, там проще ориентироваться.

На обратной дороге Криденс молчал; двигался он медленно, иногда замирал, слегка опустив голову — на долю секунды, но этого было достаточно, чтобы заметить. Ньют сперва пытался его разговорить, как-то развлечь, но потом отступился — засыпать прямо в коридоре Криденс, похоже, не планировал. Добравшись до нужного зала, он заполз в дальний угол травяной подушки, свернулся неровной спиралью; обхватил обеими руками одно из колец, как человек обнимает подушку, и расслабленно опустил на него голову. Складки между бровей разгладились, лицо смягчилось, стало почти нежным; дыхание сделалось мерным и тихим.

Змеиное тело постепенно остывало. Ньют гладил чешую, наслаждаясь необычной текстурой, к которой всё ещё не мог привыкнуть, и тонким ощущением утекающего сквозь пальцы тепла. Спящий наг, в отличие от человека, не издавал никаких звуков и не шевелился, словно застыл; только грудь медленно вздымалась. Немного понаблюдав и не заметив никаких изменений, Ньют устроился рядом. Судя по часам, на поверхности была уже глубокая ночь, и он решил вздремнуть за компанию.

Он проснулся от света. Кристаллы разгорелись уже в полную силу, центральный почти ослеплял. Криденс по-прежнему спал; он даже позу не поменял, только хвост лежал поверх Ньюта, кончиком обнимая его за плечи на манер человеческой руки. Извернувшись, Ньют спихнул его и поднялся.

Искать залы, которые ему показывал Криденс, он не рискнул — попросту не запомнил точный путь, — обошёл только ближайшие помещения. При внимательном рассмотрении кое-где в потолок оказались вделаны кристаллы, такие же, как в библиотеке — длинные, плоские, по краям явно дополнительно стёсанные; больше всего они напоминали лампы в переходах метро, только располагались не всегда на прямой линии — те, кто их размещал, очевидно, учитывали природные особенности окружающего камня. Ньют попытался запечатлеть залы, но света было недостаточно, и на снимках в лучшем случае получались белые пятна — “лампы” — в окружении неровной темноты; к тому же последний аккумулятор почти сел. Пришлось удовольствоваться простым осмотром.

Он совершенно потерялся во времени. Здесь, в тишине глубоко залегающих коридоров и камер, похожих на заброшенные комнаты, оно не имело значения; оно будто протекало над поверхностью земли, не затрагивая лабиринт. Когда кристаллы, слегка пульсируя, начали угасать, Ньют лишь отстранённо отметил, что наверху наступил вечер, и продолжил бродить по подземному этажу. Коридор, размеченный запоминающимися знаками, неизменно выводил к нужному месту, и заблудиться Ньют больше не опасался. Ловушки ему уже не страшны.

Он разглядывал очередной каменный постамент, широкий, длиной в человеческий рост, когда вдруг понял, что не один. За спиной что-то зашуршало, и это привело его в чувство; он резко обернулся — и обнаружил прямо перед собой лицо Криденса.

— Я думал, ты не хочешь далеко уходить.

Ньют выдохнул.

— Напугал, — с упрёком сказал он вместо ответа — и почти против воли неловко рассмеялся. — Здесь всё время кажется, что кто-то чужой подкрадётся из темноты.

Криденс нахмурился. Сейчас его лицо было даже более выразительным и живым, чем раньше.

— Никого тут нет. Только мы. — Он вдруг слабо улыбнулся: — Всегда мечтал о собственном большом доме.

Запрокинув голову, Ньют медленно обвёл взглядом своды пещеры, высокие, местами нарочито грубо стёсанные. Узоры, образованные природной текстурой камня, перекликались с примитивными рисунками, высеченными на стенах. Некоторые элементы были похожи на человеческие религиозные символы.

— Да, — рассеянно сказал он, пытаясь проследить линии и понять закономерность. Внимание ускользало, и казалось, что они бесконечно перетекают друг в друга. — Он действительно впечатляет.

— И ты тоже принадлежишь ему, — плавно надвигаясь, выдохнул Криденс. — И мне.

Ньют перевёл взгляд на его лицо. В тёмных глазах нага вспыхивали огни. Прозрачная чешуя на плечах мягко переливалась под тускнеющим светом кристаллов. Пахло пылью и холодной водой. Ньют откинулся назад, опираясь о постамент, оказавшийся за спиной, и чуть отвернул лицо, позволяя скользнуть по шее губами. Прикосновения рук к телу ощущались почти невесомыми; время, как раньше, ещё в коридорах, застывало, вязкими каплями падая в темноту. Внутри разгоралось нежное, пульсирующее в такт кристаллам тепло.

Он не заметил, как оказался навзничь на каменном ложе. Криденс нависал сверху, глядя золотыми глазами змея. Чешуйчатое тело затекло на постамент, прильнув к Ньюту; руки неторопливо снимали с него одежду. Человеческая кожа под пальцами становилась всё горячее. Дождавшись избавления от ненужных вещей, он обхватил Криденса руками и ногами, но тот покачал головой и чуть отстранился, укладывая Ньюта спиной на камень, приподняв только бёдра; плавно вошёл — неглубоко, будто дразняще, — вновь опустился, обнял его, прижимая к себе, и так же плавно качнулся. Чешуя шелестела. Тягучее возбуждение переливалось внутри, застилая разум, и Ньют видел перед собой только огромные золотые глаза, чувствовал только пылающее змеиное — человеческое — гибкое тело. Рисунок радужки как будто мерцал; блики подрагивали в такт биению сердца. Ньют попытался закрыть глаза, чтобы полнее ощущать движения — и не смог. Раскалённый, расплавленный воздух затекал в горло, мешая стонать; изо рта вырывались лишь тихие длинные вздохи. Шевельнуться он тоже не мог, только чувствовал, как толчки становятся сильнее и глубже. Удовольствие заполняло его, сперва мягкое, затем всё более ясное, яркое. Когда оно сделалось почти невыносимым, золотой взгляд погас, и он смог наконец закрыть глаза, окунуться в ощущения полностью. Потом свет померк.

Ньют приходил в себя медленно, как после долгого спокойного сна. Камень под спиной остывал, и лежать становилось некомфортно. Змеиное тело плотно оплело ноги, по-прежнему не давая пошевелиться; Ньют попробовал напрячь мышцы, и кольца ослабли, позволяя немного сдвинуться. Криденс, обвивающий его всем собой, мимолётно потёрся щекой о плечо, приподнялся и взглянул тёмными, человеческими глазами. Протянув непривычно тяжёлую руку, Ньют взъерошил его волосы, каким-то чудом не растрепавшиеся раньше, потом пригладил.

— Давай вернёмся к воде? — Слова давались с трудом. — Мне нужно…

Криденс кивнул и, разжав руки, изогнулся так, чтобы соскользнуть с постамента. Ньют осторожно принял вертикальное положение, спустил ноги на пол. Чувствовал он себя слегка пьяным.

Без лишней спешки они добрались до пещеры с источником. Ньют не стал одеваться, чтобы не тратить силы зря, и Криденс одной рукой поддерживал его, в другой нёс вещи. Наручные часы они не нашли. Торопливо окунувшись, Ньют с необъяснимым чувством облегчения — словно тяжкий груз сбросил — растянулся на траве. Голова всё ещё кружилась.

Он не заметил, как задремал, а когда открыл глаза, Криденса рядом не было. Со стороны бассейна доносился плеск. Ньют сел, потирая лицо, и поймал взглядом волны на тёмной поверхности. На пару минут звуки стихли; гладь воды постепенно сделалась неподвижной, отразив угасающий свет. Затем Криденс вынырнул, плавно, почти не поднимаясь над поверхностью, и неторопливо, двигаясь совершенно по-человечески, поплыл к берегу. Ньют с восторгом наблюдал, думая, что никогда не устанет от этого зрелища. Жаль, что нельзя остаться здесь и просто наслаждаться одним днём.

Выбравшись, Криденс сразу направился к травяной подушке. Песок прилипал к мокрой шкуре на животе.

— Что ты рисуешь?

— Уже ничего. — Ньют спрятал блокнот и карандаш в лежащий рядом мешок. — Так, пытался набросать кое-какие детали. Но лучше запишу.

— Всё продолжаешь своё исследование? — Криденс свернулся возле него парой колец и взъерошил волосы, так что во все стороны полетели брызги. — У тебя снова было это забавное выражение лица.

— Какое?

Криденс посмотрел на него, задумчиво наклонив голову. Чешуя уже высохла, и лаковый блеск сменился прежними мягкими переливами.

— Словно ты впервые всё это видишь. И, кажется, счастлив.

— Ах, это. — Ньют с невольной улыбкой обвёл взглядом пещеру, ненадолго задержавшись на кристаллах. Пульсация света успокаивала. — Я как раз думал, что это место невероятное. Не терпится всё это описать. — Он вздохнул, довольно, чуть печально, заранее ощущая лёгкую ностальгию. — Я буду скучать.

Возникла ощутимая пауза, и он сообразил, что не следовало этого говорить — не сейчас, не такими словами. Но отступать было поздно.

— Ты уйдёшь? — тихо спросил Криденс, разглядывая что-то на полу.

— Я не могу жить под землёй вечно. И меня ждут, я ведь должен ещё превратить свои путевые заметки в книгу. Это место было последней остановкой в моём маршруте, я и так задержался. — Ньют издал неловкий смешок: — Хотя об этом я не жалею. Это был фантастический отпуск.

— А, — не поднимая глаз, отозвался Криденс.

Ньют вздохнул.

— Я бы с удовольствием остался. Но мне здесь не место, ты же понимаешь. — Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Криденса по волосам, но тот уклонился. — Криденс, пожалуйста.

Тот покосился на Ньюта обиженно, но всё же качнулся обратно, позволив к себе прикоснуться. Ньют придвинулся и одной рукой приобнял его за плечи.

— Я понимаю, — после паузы сказал Криденс глухо. — Ты прав. Я просто… Когда меня наконец оставили в покое, я ощутил себя… не то чтобы свободным, но ничем никому не обязанным. Не знаю, как описать точнее. Даже не думал, что стану скучать по человеческому обществу. Хотя… — Подняв голову, он заглянул Ньюту в лицо. — Наверное, от него я всё ещё хотел бы держаться подальше. Но почему-то остаться здесь в полном одиночестве тоже не хочется.

Воспользовавшись тем, что его плечи расслабились и тело вновь стало тёплым и податливым, Ньют притянул его к себе, заключил в кольцо рук, пытаясь удержать на месте. Сердце Криденса стучало очень часто и ровно, почти по-человечески.

— Всё дело в тебе, — добавил он. — Ты… К тебе можно привыкнуть. Ты не беспокоишь… не вызываешь ощущение тревоги, как другие люди. Это сложно объяснить.

Он вздохнул. Ньют ждал продолжения, но он только задумчиво смотрел в сторону, потом опустил голову на плечо; хвост, сложившись восьмёркой, обвился вокруг ног. Тихо журчала вода, дыхание Криденса сделалось спокойным, почти убаюкивающим.

— Я вернусь, — сказал Ньют.

Криденс вскинул голову так резко, что у него, должно быть, заболела шея. Ньют мог бы поклясться, что слышал хруст.

— Зачем?

— А почему нет? — Ньют пожал плечами. Эта мысль только сейчас пришла ему в голову, и он сам удивился, что раньше не подумал об этом. — Когда я закончу с книгой, наверняка начну собирать материалы на новую. На одном месте мне никогда не сиделось — тем более что предметы моих исследований разбросаны по всему миру. Загляну и сюда, — он улыбнулся, — проведу с тобой ещё один отпуск. Конечно, если ты не возражаешь.

Криденс всё ещё смотрел на него недоверчиво.

— Ты не шутишь?

Ньют мотнул головой.

— С тех пор как я ушёл из своего института, я сам себе хозяин. Сейчас и правда сроки поджимают — если я провалю дедлайн, второй шанс издать собственную книгу может и не представиться. Но после того, как я сдам рукопись и улажу все дела, снова буду свободен. — Потянувшись, он взял руку Криденса в ладони и бережно сжал. — Я вернусь, обещаю. Не знаю, как скоро у меня получится вырваться — не в ближайшее время точно. Но мы ещё увидимся. Даю слово.

Криденс не двигался, даже почти не дышал, словно чересчур глубоко ушёл в себя; глаза были пусты. Потом ожил, лицо наполнилось красками, игрой света и тени.

— Ты знаешь, — распрямляясь, он с неожиданной мягкой полуулыбкой взглянул на Ньюта, — что говоришь очень невнятно? Первое время, пока я к этому не привык, приходилось угадывать почти половину слов.

Ньют ощутил, как лицо заливает краска, и от этого ещё больше смутился. Он подозревал что-то такое, но прямо ему на это никто не указывал — кроме брата, которого Ньют всегда считал пристрастным. Похоже, следовало доверять его мнению.

— И чем сильнее ты волнуешься, — добавил Криденс так же мягко, — тем чётче говоришь. Это забавно. — Он сделал паузу, явно над чем-то раздумывая, потом шевельнул хвостом, легонько хлопнув Ньюта по ноге, и куда тише добавил: — Я буду скучать. Но возвращаться ты не обязан. — Взмахнув рукой и кончиком хвоста, Криденс остановил готовые сорваться возражения. — Не торопись с ответом. Иногда ты говоришь или действуешь, не подумав.

— Бывает, — сконфуженно пробормотал Ньют. — Я никогда не отличался дальновидностью.

— Всё равно ты уходишь не сегодня. Ещё есть время. — Криденс расплёл восьмёрку и отодвинулся. — Хочешь взглянуть на верхние коридоры? Там кое-где можно пройти ногами, если повезёт, сможем добраться до заброшенных кладовых.

— Спрашиваешь! — Ньют спешно поднялся. — Это далеко?

— Отсюда часа два, наверное. — Сделав забавное, обескураженно-недовольное выражение лица, Криденс обернулся на собственный хвост. — Напрямую быстрее, но тебе придётся пройти по лабиринту, лазы предназначены только для нагов.

Ньют беззаботно махнул рукой:

— Ничего, прогуляемся. Просто возьму сумку и наберу воды.

*

Когда последние повреждения окончательно затянулись, Криденс сам сказал:

— Наверное, тебе пора.

Ньют хотел было пошутить насчёт такой спешки, но посмотрел на его застывшее, непроницаемое лицо и передумал.

— Я помню своё обещание, — он улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — ответил Криденс невыразительно. Кажется, он не слишком верил словам. — Завтра?

— Завтра, — согласился Ньют, откладывая телефон. Тот, чудом державшийся на двухпроцентном заряде, словно ждал именно этого момента — пискнул и умер. — Надо собрать вещи.

Криденс кивнул, глядя в сторону. Помолчав, посмотрел исподлобья на Ньюта и кончиком хвоста тронул неровный рубец на ноге, оставшийся от падения.

— По крайней мере, ты будешь меня вспоминать.

Задушенно вздохнув, Ньют выпустил рюкзак и рывком поднялся. Криденс, съёжившись, глянул на него снизу вверх; рухнув на колени, Ньют обхватил его за шею, прижал к себе. Хвост немедленно обвился вокруг, стиснул рёбра до хруста.

— Я обязательно выкрою время, чтобы приехать, — тихо проговорил Ньют, зарываясь лицом в тёмные волосы. — Как только смогу. И… я буду присылать письма, хочешь? Тебе и без этого есть чем заняться, но…

— Хочу. Но… как? — Криденс поднял глаза.

— Можно что-нибудь придумать. — Ньют взъерошил густую чёлку, рассеянно наблюдая за тонкими переливами пробивающейся седины. Кольца изогнулись, бережно укладывая его на спину. — Я же сюда как-то добрался. — Он вытянул ноги, поудобнее устраиваясь в змеиных объятиях. — Не так далеко есть деревни, и до города, в общем, не так сложно добраться. Можно нанимать посыльных, которые будут оставлять письма или коробки в условленном месте.

Криденс явно заинтересовался.

— Например?

— Например, недалеко от замаскированного входа, который ты мне показывал. Надо только отметить его на нормальной карте, чтобы указывать точные координаты.

— Для тебя всё так просто, — заметил Криденс с изумлением.

Ньют беззаботно пожал плечами:

— А зачем усложнять? Я привык выкручиваться, так что и сейчас это не составит проблемы. Выпустишь меня? Сразу всё соберу, — он погладил кончик хвоста, крадущийся по бедру, — а после сможем продолжить.

Он уснул только под утро. Криденс отправился проверять выходы, и в отдалении порой раздавался лязг, скрип или неясный шорох. Когда Ньют открыл глаза, тревожные звуки уже стихли; костёр погас, и пещеру заполняли скучные серые сумерки.

— Доброе утро. — Криденс нависал сверху, разглядывая Ньюта с неопределённым любопытством. Пальцы, осторожные, по-человечески тёплые, невесомо касались щеки. — Я принёс тебе завтрак.

Тень улыбки исчезла с его лица; приподнявшись, он скользнул назад. Зашуршали набитые травой подушки.

— Наверху уже рассвет?

— Да, когда я поднимался к основному выходу, было уже светло. Сейчас наверняка уже встало солнце. Если начать подъём сейчас, на поверхности окажемся до полудня, и до темноты ты сможешь выйти к нормальным дорогам.

Ньют выбрался из гнезда; оглянулся с некоторым сожалением. Спать здесь оказалось куда удобнее, чем на большинстве гостиничных кроватей.

— Торопиться необязательно. — Он улыбнулся, желая подбодрить Криденса, но тот лишь пожал плечами, довольно легкомысленно, будто передразнивал его собственную привычку.

Ньют опасался, что и в пути их будет преследовать это неловкое молчание. Обошлось. Они перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами и короткими историями; в какой-то момент Криденс даже увлёкся и начал рассказывать, как исследовал один из уровней лабиринта. Не удержавшись, Ньют вынул блокнот и принялся на ходу записывать, сперва украдкой, потом в открытую. Криденс, разумеется, это заметил, но только сильнее воодушевился и стал добавлять всё больше деталей.

Он снова затих, когда впереди забрезжил тёплый дневной свет. Ньют невольно ускорил шаг. Коридор заканчивался тупиком; выход здесь выглядел как трещина в скале, через которую при желании мог протиснуться человек. Пропустив вперёд Криденса, Ньют выбрался сам и, отмахнувшись от свисающих сверху лиан, с некоторым трудом вытащил рюкзак; щурясь, пока глаза заново привыкали к яркому свету, сделал несколько шагов и вскинул голову, зачарованно глядя вверх. Небо было ослепительно синим.

Солнце стояло в зените. Ньют подставил лицо согревающим лучам и вдохнул полной грудью. Да, в подземельях было тепло — и даже весьма комфортно, — там был свет, которого хватало человеческим глазам, но настоящее солнце ощущалось иначе. Нежнее. Ярче. Просто по-другому. И ветер — кажется, он давно уже не чувствовал ветер в волосах. Улыбаясь, Ньют обернулся. Криденс смотрел на него расширившимися глазами.

— Что? Что-то не так?

— Ты… — Криденс тоже вдохнул, медленно и глубоко, словно ему не хватало воздуха. — Ты такой рыжий…

— Что, прости? — Ньют изумлённо вскинул брови. — То есть — да. Разве это не очевидно? Я же сразу таким был.

Криденс покачал головой, не отрывая от него зачарованный взгляд:

— Не так. Под солнцем ты по-настоящему… это выглядит совсем по-другому.

Ньют уставился на него в ответ и вдруг понял, о чём он толкует. Под солнечным светом Криденс тоже изменился: мягко поблёскивала мелкая перламутровая чешуя на шее и плечах, по чёрной змеиной шкуре потекли глубокие переливы, чешуя вдоль хребта стала отливать сине-зелёным, а по бокам — золотистым. Даже глаза как будто стали ярче, более насыщенного цвета; Ньют без труда разглядел жёлтые вкрапления вокруг зрачков.

— Кажется, я рановато собрался уезжать, — хрипло сказал он. Во рту пересохло. — Может, к чёрту его, этот Лондон?

Криденс моментально протрезвел; морщась, отвёл глаза.

— Не шути так.

— Да я и не шучу. — Ньют наклонил голову, размышляя, потом медленно произнёс: — В конце концов, у меня нет никаких обязательств, так что можно остаться ещё на неделю… — Две, три, пока он сам не наскучит Криденсу.

— Ты всё равно не сможешь оставаться здесь вечно.

— Ну, теоретически…

— Ньют.

Тот вздохнул, признавая поражение.

— Ладно-ладно, ты прав. Ещё столько всего не открыто, не сделано, не исследовано. Даже если мне не понадобится человеческое общество, долго сидеть на месте я всё равно не смогу.

— Вот именно. А я всё равно останусь. — Криденс сделал едва заметную паузу. — Я могу проводить тебя до тропы, которая идёт вдоль берега ручья. Дальше дорогу найдёшь, на карте разметка весьма точная.

Ньют снова вздохнул.

— Веди.

Тропа действительно вилась вдоль ручья, периодически ныряя вниз по склону и почти уходя в воду. Ньют проследил её взглядом до поворота, где водная петля скрывалась за деревьями, и повернулся к Криденсу.

— Будем прощаться?

— Ты всё ещё не хочешь отказаться от своего слова?

— Нет. — Покачав головой, Ньют протянул руку. — Когда-нибудь я вернусь.

Он очень надеялся, что Криденс, как и он сам, не решится на поцелуи. Иначе попрощаться можно будет не с ним, а с решением уехать. Криденс оказался ещё предусмотрительнее и не стал пожимать руку — тронул её кончиком хвоста и тут же отдёрнул; скользнул назад, словно утекая в заросли.

— Я буду ждать.

Улыбаясь, Ньют помахал ему и пошёл по тропе вниз по течению. Через несколько шагов он не выдержал, обернулся, но ветки уже сомкнулись, будто никого там, за спиной, и не было. Наг исчез.

 

*

— Мистер Скамандер? Мистер Скамандер! Ньют!

— А? Что? — Ньют повернулся на голос и едва не свалился с покачнувшейся стремянки.

— Вам срочное сообщение, мистер Скамандер. — Банти смотрела на него снизу. К сомнительной, на её взгляд, конструкции она предусмотрительно не поднималась. — Из редакции.

— А! Отлично. Одну секунду.

— Заказать для вас лестницу понадёжнее?

— Да, будь любезна. — Ньют закрепил последнюю гребневую кость в реконструированный скелет виверны и торопливо спустился. — Что пишут?

С тех пор как он выпустил первую книгу, корреспонденции, личной и деловой, в его жизни сделалось столько, что пришлось сперва нанять помощницу, чтобы справляться с потоком, а потом и вовсе разрешить ей вскрывать письма от партнёров и вести переписку от его имени. Так, по крайней мере, у него оставалось немного времени на собственную работу.

— Третье издание “Моих приключений с драконами” примут к печати в нынешнем виде. — Банти подала ему распечатку. — Вам нужно подъехать в офис и подписать документы. И ещё ваш брат прислал официальное приглашение на какое-то мероприятие.

— Это, наверное, та лекция для криминалистов. — Ньют пожал плечами. — Зачем им мои лекции, ума не приложу.

Банти взглянула на него со своей обычной мягкой улыбкой, за которой в случае с другим человеком Ньют заподозрил бы снисходительность.

— Наверное, потому, что вы практически единственный человек, который всерьёз занимается мифическими существами — и их отличием от обычных ископаемых, разумеется. Вы что-нибудь слышали о контрабанде останков волшебных существ?

Ньют стушевался.

— Я… ну, да, можно и так сказать.

Банти покачала головой:

— Мистер Скамандер, я не спрашивала, занимались ли вы ею. Я спрашиваю, слышали ли вы об этом явлении.

— Ах, вот ты о чём! Действительно, кое-что слышал. Так ты думаешь, мои знания им пригодятся?

— Полагаю, вашему брату виднее. Мистер Скамандер, а почему вы не напишете книгу про нагов? В последнее время вы снова только о них и говорите.

Ньют приглушил смешок.

— Боюсь, это будет книга исключительно для взрослых. Издательство “Обскур” ведь специализируется на семейных изданиях, так что и печатать её никто не станет. Я пойду прогуляюсь, так что можешь смело сообщить редактору, что я буду в офисе через пару часов.

На обратном пути он остановился возле витрины большого книжного магазина. Среди стопок и пирамид, уже (рановато в этом году) украшенных ёлочными игрушками и рождественской символикой, виднелась и его первая книга, “Волшебные твари”, всё ещё с пометкой “Бестселлер” на уголке. Ньют каждый раз смотрел на неё с изумлением, ожидая, что она исчезнет. Но она не исчезала. Первоначальный вариант разошёлся фантастическим тиражом — в издательстве шутили, что каждая уважающая себя семья должна приобрести экземпляр, а то и несколько, — так что спустя какое-то время “Тварей” перевыпустили в виде подарочного издания и со всеми доработками. На обложке сплетались лапами и хвостами сильно стилизованные мифические существа; тиснённые серебром витиеватые узоры в стиле ар-деко, обрамляющие изображение, напоминали изгибы бесконечной змеи.

— Может, и правда написать про него, — пробормотал Ньют. От привычки говорить с самим собой вслух, приобретённой за время того путешествия, он так и не избавился. — Только спрошу…

— Мистер Скамандер? — раздалось за спиной.

Ньют обернулся. Загорелый молодой человек, несколько не по сезону одетый в толстое шерстяное пальто, серьёзно осмотрел его и спросил:

— Это вы мистер Скамандер? — Говорил он с каким-то знакомым акцентом, старательно артикулируя. Ньют кивнул, и он пояснил: — Я курьер. Меня наняли, чтобы перевозить некоторые вещи. Вы знаете, которые нельзя переместить другим способом.

Брови Ньюта взлетели почти непроизвольно. Теперь к нему и на улицах начали подходить контрабандисты.

— Вот она — обратная сторона славы… — почти всерьёз посетовал он вполголоса. — И откуда вы, мистер?..

— Я доставляю грузы из Южной Америки, — проигнорировав намёк на необходимость представиться, ответил молодой человек таким тоном, будто это было общеизвестно.

— Из Юж… О! Ясно. — Ньют выдохнул. Он же сам после череды неудачных экспериментов нанял небольшую и не вполне официально работающую фирму, которая без лишних вопросов примерно раз в месяц доставляла письма и небольшие посылки в глухие джунгли по указанным координатам. В качестве доказательства, что корреспонденция доходит до адресата, ему несколько раз привозили или присылали оставленные в условленном месте вещи: пару угольного цвета чешуин, маленькую антикварную плошку и мелкие кусочки стенной мозаики. Один из фрагментов пришёл недавно, и Ньют даже не думал, что так скоро встретится с новым курьером. — Так вы что-то привезли?

Кивнув, молодой человек достал блокнот и перелистал слегка пожёванные страницы; пошевелил губами, видимо, переводя запись на английский, и сообщил:

— Все последние доставки получены. Их забрали, наш человек проверял. — Он убрал блокнот и полез в новенький портфель, который всё это время не выпускал из рук. — И вам письмо.

Сердце подпрыгнуло. Честно говоря, Ньют и сам едва не подпрыгнул. Он уже давно отправил в подземелье бумагу, ручки, карандаши и конверты, но ответного послания так и не дождался — то ли Криденс не считал нужным писать, то ли не мог подобрать слова. Раньше не мог. Курьер протянул конверт, на лицевой стороне которого значилось “Ньютону А. Ф. Скамандеру”; Ньют почти видел два коротких слова, выведенные тем же аккуратным почерком на листке внутри.

К конверту прилагалась визитка, простой белый прямоугольник с парой номеров.

— Если вы пожелаете снова что-то отправить, напишите мне. Я улетаю в Рио завтра.

— Спасибо. — Помедлив, Ньют спрятал письмо. Читать на улице он не рискнул. — Оплату получите как обычно.

Курьер наклонил голову, внезапно очень напомнив Криденса, и удалился. Ньют снова глянул на витрину. На мгновение ему показалось, что узоры-змеи на обложке пришли в движение, но в этот момент завибрировал телефон, и он отвлёкся.

— Ньют, мальчик мой, отличные новости! — возвестил редактор обычным своим жизнерадостным тоном. — Я утряс все формальности… Что это за шум? Я так и знал, что ты ещё не дома. Проверь почту, я отправил сообщение десять минут назад. Всё уже решено, мы всё-таки утвердили график выхода переизданий, так что у тебя будет время подумать над новым сюжетом — может, включить в него что-нибудь…

По опыту зная, что этот поток может продолжаться бесконечно, Ньют поспешно вклинился в едва ощутимую паузу:

— Я не совсем понимаю, о чём речь.

Он услышал вздох. Можно было представить, как редактор закатывает глаза.

— В сообщении резюме всех наших переговоров. Отправлю твоей помощнице документы, когда всё будет готово. Я сдвинул срок сдачи рукописи, так что у тебя будет время спокойно обдумать новую книгу и получше поработать. — Тон из покровительственного сделался откровенно снисходительным, будто редактор помахивал рукой, как и всегда при разговоре с бестолковыми, но почему-то успешными авторами: — Считай, что тебе дали отпуск. Развеяться бывает полезно, после этого обычно приходят свежие мысли. Так, мне надо сделать ещё пару звонков. Заеду завтра. Или послезавтра. Не исчезай из города.

Не попрощавшись, он отключился. Ньют опустил руку, глядя перед собой и растерянно моргая. Смысл сказанного даже не сразу дошёл до него.

Отпуск! У него снова появится возможность путешествовать — или, вернее, возможность пройти по определённому, знакомому уже маршруту. Ньют практически на автопилоте нажал на номер из списка недавних вызовов.

— Банти, забронируй мне билет в Рио на… — он вовремя вспомнил замечание редактора и поправился: — С открытой датой.

— Сейчас сделаю. — Судя по голосу, она ни капли не удивилась. Наверное, уже прочла то сообщение. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Да. Мне понадобятся новые внешние аккумуляторы для телефона, несколько штук. И много карт памяти для фотоаппарата. — Ньют улыбнулся собственным мыслям. — Я собираюсь очень хорошо поработать.


End file.
